Warlord
by Jammal0
Summary: A story about people in a land trying to save it.
1. Warlord

Warlord  
  
In the days of a warlord named William, who ruled over a large territory, the people who resided in his land were gentle and kind. The only local midwife, Maria who was as gentle as they come helped deliver many children into the land in her young age of 19. Maria and her Father lived on the upper-east side of the territory that William ruled over. Just west of her residence lived Danielle, a loyal town doctor that had cured old and young alike. Women doctors were not common in this time but in the land, she was the most sought after. The same age as Maria, many wondered how her success has happened in a short time. From Danielle I take you to the castle at which the warlord William lives in. Though he may seem as evil and cruel as any warlord, his kindness shows through by the girl whose father was killed by one of his knights during one of the many wars that plague are land. Her name was Twanria and with her Mother, they live quite comfortably in the castle. To the north of the castle is a tiny village at which a mighty princess named Erin watches as her protectorate. This small village is in the territory of lord William but this village is on the land that many of the wars took place. This village had been rebuilt over and over again and a little ago princess Erin who was trained as a knight protects the town from thieves and scum who plague this area. In this village there is a small little hut that doesn't hold much except a mother and her son who's name is Darrell. He is now only 18 but he advises the lord William with many political decisions. Also in this village lives a small family whose daughter is a great worker and has mastered many skills through reading. Her name is lady Kathryn. Though they live in a small village there nobility is known throughout the land. Katie (as her friends refer to her) has a power to see into the future and knows when great parole is coming to the land, but has no control over the power and at times her visions seem like dreams. To the west of this village lies another small village that has no name but is strictly ruled by lord William. In this small town lives a boy with his older sister. This boy will turn out to lead the land to a democracy when he gets older but now is only 17. This boy is said to have a great power but that's just the townspeople talking. These people all live in different moments in life but will come together to save this land from the greatest evil that has threatened it.   
  
Maria had been spending a lot of her time away from home lately. Her father never worried though, because she was old enough to take care of herself. Maria was visiting the town north of the Castle, because she was supposed to help deliver the baby of Ms. Manbeck. Maria had always looked young for her age but that never stopped her from doing her job. Around the average height for a 20 year old her long blond hair made her look quite young. Her skin as soft as the finest silk and eyes as blue as the morning sky she was gold for the poorest of men, handsome and ugly alike. Whenever she found the time she made clothes for her, and her younger sister Lila. Maria prided herself in the outfits she made and always wore them on her many travels. Today was no different she wore a white blouse with pleasant rolls in the sleeves and holes in the arms. Over her shoulders she had a black cloak that was made of the finest wool. Then a burgundy dress that had designs of butterflies knitted in with white string. Though she had a passion for her clothing, she never let it get in the way of what she had to do. She was quite fond of her work, but she never considered it work. She considered it a way of helping the world.   
  
Maria arrived in the town quite late and the sun was already setting. She walked into the town carrying her medicine bag, when she heard someone walking behind her. Stopping in the middle of the street, she was feeling quite frightened. She began walking faster. There were many people in the streets this night but being alone was a fear she never quite overcame. She turned around just to see a bare street. Suddenly, out the corner of her eye, a man leaped at her. Maria fell to the ground screaming. People came out of the taverns and houses and gathered in a circle. The stranger had his hand over Maria's neck and the other hand reaching for her medicine bag, mistaking it for a purse. From the crowd you could hear yelling but no one came forward to help. Tears began rolling Maria's face as she fought to get free. She kicked the man off of her and tried to race from him but he was too quick. He grabbed the cloak that Maria carried around her shoulders and pulled her to the dust ridden ground. The crowd just moved around them once again while Maria's screams went unanswered. He climbed over her and took his knife from his pocket. The knife began cutting Maria's blouse open leaving her breasts exposed. Maria pleaded with the crowd for someone to help her but to no avail.  
  
Maria, being defiled on the ground with no one to help she felt as if her life would end. When Maria began to give up hope someone immerged from the shadows of the crowd. A beautiful woman with short hair flowing through the wind soon was in plain sight. Her green eyes determined and milky skin strong. Carrying a sword in her right hand and a fist in the other she was serious. Her warrior garb white as pure light and lined with darkest of leather fabric. Her boots leather, to match her outfit she was one unstoppable force.   
  
Maria still lying helplessly on the ground reached for this might warrior. The warrior motioned her hand up and the stranger just looked at her and laughed. To think a women could defeat him. He let Maria alone and charged for the warrior. With a jab of her fist he was turned around and the smack of his sword on her behind made him flee. The warriors gracious hand helped lift Maria from the ground. Then, with a quick movement of her sword the warrior cut Maria's cloak and wrapped it around her body hiding her exposure. The tears had stopped rolling her face when she finally had the feeling to speak.   
  
"Thank for saving my life." Maria said with voice still shaking, "Might I ask what your name is".   
  
"My name is Erin" she replied, "I take this village as my protectorate because none of these cowards will try to make any of the violence stop."  
  
  
  
"Thank you again but I must go." Maria replied, "I have to deliver a baby for Ms. Manbeck. Her son Richard spends all his time out in the fields and their father has been dead six months."  
  
  
  
"Do you wish for me to escort you?"   
  
"If you would" she replied, "I am afraid of being attacked again."   
  
"Then let us get a move on".  
  
  
  
Maria and Erin headed for the Manbeck residents but still had a ways to go for they got there. They decided to rest for the night in one of the local taverns that offered rooming. 


	2. Lady Kathryn

Chapter 2  
  
Lady Kathryn was spending most of her days in the garden since summer war rolling in. She loved to read a good book while the smell of fresh flowers filled her soul. In the summer their housemaid Sarah would make most of the clothing. Katie loved to wear black to match her long dark hair that flowed through the wind over her shoulders. People in the town revered her beauty while other mocked it in jealousy. Her eyes, gray as the morning dew with the coldest touch to bring men to her calling. With gowns as dark as night, and rope belts white and clear, she resembled the essence of a noble woman. Her prestige was known through out the land but her father never let her roam. Katie has this power that allows her to see into the future, but she can't tell if she is living the present or the future. Her father worries that if her secret gets out she will be accused of being a demon. Being locked up in the house most of her life Lady Kathryn has learned to master many skills. She sometimes dreams that she is a knight battling evil. The nobility of her family is renowned through out the land but they don't let their status interfere with their lives.  
  
Lady Kathryn was looking over the fence at the outside world when her father walked up to her. His face was sad and she knew why but they need not talk about it. It was the same story of how she could not go outside her family's land. When looking over the fence Katie could see a boy always talking with men much older then he. He was not hard to see from where she was. Oh, how she wanted to just talk to him know his name and what he thought about the outside world. Katie thought the only way that she would get away from this torment was if she escaped by jumping the fence. She walked across the garden and sat in her chair and picked up one of her books and began reading. As soon as her father was removed from the garden on some important business, she jumped over the fence.   
  
Lady Kathryn longed to feel this road under her feet and she savored every minute of it. She was suddenly shaded by a figure standing over her but she was to busy watching the ground to notice. He put his hand to her and helped her from the ground. Immediately she spoke, "My name is Lady Kathryn, might I ask your name."   
  
"My name is Mr. Schmick." He said with eyes still pawned on her beauty, " But you can call me Darrell.   
  
"You are much bigger then I thought you were," she said.   
  
"So you have been spying on me." He said with a smirk on his face, "I have noticed you watching me from your fence."   
  
Blushing with cheeks as red as a rose Katie replied, "I didn't not mean to stare Mr. Schmick I just wanted to look outside my garden."   
  
"Its alright, I have been staring back, and its Darrell".   
  
"Might I ask who are all those people that come by your little home?" She asked.   
  
"Those are messengers of Lord William." He replied, "I advise our Lord on many political decisions. It's hard to keep this place running after those many wars. I have a question for you though. How come you never leave your garden?"   
  
Katie panicking not knowing what to say she just told him the truth, "I have premonitions and my father thinks that I will be killed if the town finds out."   
  
"Nonsense!?" He exclaimed, "I don't think anyone as beautiful as you could ever be harmed by anyone."   
  
With another blushing of her cheeks Lady Kathryn smiled and said nothing. Darrell guided her hand-to-hand over his arms and they began walking through the Village. They crossed many a fields and loads of grassy areas. Katie was like a child realizing the world for the first time. She pointed at birds that she had never seen before and laughed at dogs that walked by with their masters. They were coming across a small house wear two women were walking through the door. She noticed one wearing a wool cloak around her upper side and the other in bright colored armor. Katie wondered up to the house but was too afraid to enter so they passed the house and walked along the street a little longer. They came upon that small houses farm land and saw a young man in the field. With a swift wave of her hand the boy walked up them. Wearing a gray shirt and some work pants he couldn't match up to the suit that Mr. Schmick was wearing. Mr. Schmick loved to wear suits that were gray because it bounced with the brown color of his eyes. With black hair that was simple and wisp he looked like the businessman he claimed to be. Mr. Schmick introduced Lady Kathryn to the boy. His name was Richard but she was to shy to say anything to him. Mr. Schmick waved his hand and started walking away but in the distance Lady Kathryn heard him say, "I'm going to leave you with Richard for a while so you can get a feel for the country life".   
  
Richard looked at lady Kathryn in excitement and said, "So you want to see like country life is like Ms. Kathryn. I can show you that real good by taken you huntin wit me."   
  
Katie was appalled at the language he was using with her but didn't want to be rude and correct so she just smiled and finally spoke," You can call me Katie if you don't mind. I think it sounds more friendly."   
  
"Your gonna likes a huntin Ms. Katie." He said, while taking his rag from his pocket and wiping his face, "You get to shoot animals for fun, to make food and other goods."   
  
"So you like to kill animals for fun!?" Katie exclaimed, "And I told you to call Katie, not Ms. Katie."   
  
"Sorry Ms. Katie, I mean, Katie" He said, feeling ashamed for not getting it right the first time, "We don't have to go huntin right now, I can take you inside to meet my mama. She supposed to be delevirn my little brother or sister any day now."   
  
Lady Kathryn thought that sounded a lot more reasonable, so she agreed. Richard jumped over the fence and put up his arm for Katie to grab on to but she just walked ahead of him. 


	3. Twanria's past

Chapter 3  
  
Twanria was down in the courtyard picking flowers when Lord William came upon her. He just stared at her as she picked some roses from the rose patch. Twanria placed the roses into her wicker basket as she went from patch to patch. From the distance of the window you could see Twanria's mother, Kimberly, whose eyes were as gentle and soft as a cloud. Kimberly loved the way the way her daughter's milky brown skin reflected off the sun and accentuated her brown eyes. Her burgundy dress and white blouse gave the pure essence of hope with her long hair that blew across her face. Lord William adored Twanria as if she were his own. He gave her all that she needed or ever wanted and she always thanked him graciously with a gentle smile. At her young age of 17 Twanria possessed the body of an elegant princess with the entire upbringing. After her father was murdered by the knights of this land. Lord William was leading the charge on Twanria's village and killed all men and first born sons if families didn't pay property taxes. At the time Twanria's mother and father were poor peasants, but Twnaria's father was part of a small elite force to take down Lord William's army. Lord William knew of this elite force and charged Twanria's hut himself to take her father prisoner but when he arrived on the hut he found Twanria and her mother lying in front of a lifeless body that had an arrow sticking out of its chest. Twanria looked at Lord William with tears streaming down her face and ran at him in a fury. She pounded on his chest plate but she fell to the ground crying in horror of what had happened to her father. After that day Twanria never forgave Lord William for what his knights did to her father and her village.  
  
Through the kindness of Lord William he allowed Twanria and Kimberly to stay residence in his palace never to be harmed again. Twanria just sneers and makes rude faces at Lord William every time he walks by but he doesn't scold her because of his grief from that faithful day. Lord William excused himself from the garden and Twanria to go meet with his political advisor. When finally Lord William was gone Twanria began to cry because she felt ashamed of taking such harsh ways with her Lord. Though he killed her father Twanria always felt that his hospitality was his way of showing her family compassion for his crime. By this time Twanria learned many skills from the palace servants. Lord William made sure that if she were to live there she was well educated in all the arts. She learned archery from the castle knights and she learned schooling from the castle advisors. The incident that happened to her father was one year ago in a couple of days and since that event Twanria had learned many skills and became a mastered archer. Twanria decided she wanted to learn more about the decisions in the castle so she decided to follow Lord William and watch from a far.  
  
Twanria knew much about politics but she never tried to interfere with decisions in the land. She took her seat in a chair that was placed behind a long ivory post for decoration. With her ears wired on the conversation she listened carefully.   
  
"Lord William." called a man entering through the castle dining room, "I have some bad news. I've received word that an army is going to march through the land pillaging and battling to take control of the land."   
  
"Why is this such a big concern?" asked William   
  
The servant replied, "This army is being led by the destroyer Steven."   
  
"Steven is one of my heaviest warriors," stated William, "I enlisted him to fight on our side. He is supposed to be a double agent like many of my warriors, but I did not tell him to march on my land. This is mutiny."   
  
"My lord, should I tell the troops to get ready for battle?" asked the servant.   
  
"No you need not yet." William responded," I believe that he lead them away from our land."   
  
The servant nodded his head then walked away in subtle silence. Twanria was shocked at the calm nature of Lord William. Her opinion of him was as if he was a tyrant, but he did protect the land with intelligent maneuvers. She walked away unnoticed to travel the land to see the opinions of those in the land. She put on her gold silk cloak and was off in no time. Twanria was not permitted to leave the castle under her mother's orders, but she usually found ways to sneak out. Twanria choose to climb out of her chamber window because there were vines that stretched the length of the castle wall wrapped in a wooden holder.   
  
Everyone in the town revered and envied her for her vast luck by getting to live in the castle but most had known her since childhood and knew she would be humble about it. Every child throughout the many villages in the land knew Twanria because she would smile at the as she walked by. A kind soul waiting for any challenge is how they thought of Twanria. Twanria approached the village where many wars had taken place. The town looked almost as it did before the wars, plague and famine. Everyone in the town waved from their windows as she walked by. Twanria waved back in the same way. Some children came up to her while she walked in the dusty road. They handed her lilies and roses that they picked from their mother gardens. Twanria smelled the flowers and smiled. The children ran away giggling at their good deed and Twanria continued on her way.   
  
Twanria came across a vast meadow that a house stood in the center. She knew the people who lived there by stories and gossip but never actually met them. The cottage name on the mailbox said, "Manbeck". She didn't know if she would go inside to ask questions about the war but it couldn't hurt. She approached the front door and herd screams coming from inside. A women as if going through childbirth. She decided that this wasn't the best time so she walked away up the hill. Suddenly a man came running out of the house and waved to her. A scrawny looking man but you could tell he was a worker. Twanria rushed up to him to get a better look, to she if she knew him.   
  
"My name is Richard mam". Richard said smiling as he always did.   
  
"My name is Twanria." She explained, "I came to tell all about the coming war, but I heard you were busy so I left the door."   
  
"I sawed you walkin by the window when you came up" he explained, "I thoughts you was just a shadow so I came and see."   
  
"May I ask what's all that screaming going on in there?" She asked, embarrassed about the question.   
  
"My moms given birth to my new baby brother or sister." he explained, "You know mam you'se real pretty close up and not in that there window to the left."   
  
Twanria blushed at the question, "Thank you Richard. You're not to bad looking your self. You should find yourself a fine wife someday."   
  
"So you'se saying you want to marry me Ms. Twanria." Richard stated, "I don't knows bout that cuz we barely just met. I'll go ask my momma. I hope she says yes though."   
  
"I don't want to marry you." Twanria said while rolling her eyes, "I was saying that you look good enough to get married. Your a simple working boy aren't you Richard?"   
  
"I don't believe that I am simple Ms. Twanria." Richard replied, "I just think I didn't get nough schoolin. My dad died when I was 6 and I only gots one year of schooling. I had to stop school to help my momma. But I guess that makes me simple done it."   
  
Twanria feeling ashamed for the question felt she had to apologize, "Sorry Richard I didn't know. I guess I can't relate since I never had to do much work in my life."   
  
"That's okay you didn't know." said Richard smiling, "Ms. Twanria do you want to come inside, I'm sure my mom would love to meet such a beautiful girl."   
  
Twanria nodded her head they walked toward the door. Richard put up his arm and Twanria grabbed on even with musty smell of dirt and sweat. She felt it kind to do so after the conversation. She was nervous about going in while his mom was giving birth but she didn't want to be rude. With in moments they were inside with all the other people. 


	4. Dr Danielle

Chapter 4  
  
Danielle was at her home when she received word from Lord William that an impending war was coming. Danielle had already seen one war in her lifetime and she feared it greatly. In the back of her mind she knew this was going to happen but she prayed that it wouldn't. Danielle lived on her own, but her boyfriend spent much time over her house. At the age of 19 Danielle helped nurse many of the sick and ill back to full recovery and only lost a few patents to incurable disease. With the support of her boyfriend Justin she always pushed forward.  
  
  
  
Danielle traveled as often as Maria did but she never traveled alone. Justin was always at her side. Justin was quite though and didn't let loose. More of mellow person was Justin and that suited Danielle just fine. In this time of year Danielle wore a white blouse with a blue dress to match the morning sky. With long blond hair and sharp blue eyes to match Justin's brown hair, they were a couple to be envied. Through the town they were revered as being the couple everyone wanted to be. Justin with her brown hair and clean shirt and slacks, many women through out the town envied Danielle. Many of the skills Danielle learned came from her family that lived in another land quite far from here. Danielle moved to this land because she wanted to become a town doctor, but when she arrived to the land she became Doctor to all villages in this area. During the summery season Danielle didn't have much work sense people didn't want to be pent up in the house all day with an illness, so the towns folk kept healthy.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at one of the many taverns that seem to plague the land, Justin offered to buy drinks for everyone. Justin's family was high- class nobility in another land ruled by Queen Liana. The Queen Dom of Queen Liana had close ties with Land that Lord William ruled over. When Justin and Danielle sat down at one of the dusty but comfortable padded tables a Woman walked through the door. She walked up to the tavern owner and said something quietly. With in minutes the man was hading over all of his money to this women and she soon left the Tavern. Justin bravely ran up to the women to stop her evil deed. Danielle hated his dashing bravery but in the same since loved every minute of his gallant rescues.  
  
  
  
Outside of the tavern was a dusty road that the dark women walked. She had a keen since of stability and knew her surrounds so naturally she knew she was being followed. Justin called out to her with his hand reaching forward. The women took his hand and through him over her shoulder to wear he lay flat in the street. Danielle rushed to his side feeling guilty for letting him go. The stranger just started walking away but now she made Danielle upset. Danielle walked over to the women and reached out her hand to grab her shoulder and once again the women flipped Danielle over her shoulder. This time Danielle grabbed the woman's arm and stuck her foot in the stranger's chest; then with a swift movement Danielle through the stranger head first toward the ground. Danielle arose from the ground and jumped on the women with a fist raised and demanded an answer.   
  
"My name is Janell Posey." She said.   
  
"You are part of the Posey disciples?" Danielle asked.   
  
"I am the leader of the Pose disciples," She said with one eye on Danielle's fist, "I own most of this land. I came to that tavern to collect my money. I work under Lord William. He does not even know I exist."   
  
"You are just a common thug."   
  
"If that were true how come your boyfriend lay on the ground over there unconscious."   
  
"Look, Janelle, Your coming with me and I am going to take you to the authorities."   
  
"How do you expect to get me there." She said, "Are you just going to leave your boyfriend there."   
  
Danielle moved up from Janell and let her go on about her way. She wanted to stop janell but she had to help Justin. Janelle was gone with in minutes and Danielle had Justin on her back and up the road to a small house that was in walking distance. She heard screams and a lot of people talking but she had to help Justin so this was her only hope. She approached the house and walked through the door. 


	5. The meeting

Chapter 5  
  
Walking through the front door Twanria saw a bunch of other women in the room. The house was small and in the main room was a kitchen table that the screaming women lay upon. To the right of her she saw a bedroom with fine wool sheets and a nightstand. To the left she saw a kitchen with a kitchen rack hanging in the middle of the room that was hovering above a counter. A cozy house indeed but Twanria almost forgot what it was like in a normal home outside the castle. Turning to everyone in the room she thought it would be best to introduce herself. She smiled kindly and said, "Hello".  
  
  
  
Lady Kathryn walked over and introduced herself, "My name is Lady Kathryn but you may call me Katie" She said while starring at Richard reminiscing about how he couldn't get it right.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Twanria said, still blushing from meeting so many new people, "How come there are so many of you hear? Are all of you family or friends?"   
  
"No not actually," She said, "We were invited in to meet Richards mother except for those two over there."   
  
Twanria looked over to see a young lady helping with the delivery of the women who lay upon a kitchen table and another woman wearing some sort of warrior garbs.   
  
"Her name is Maria and the other is Erin." Katie said while holding her ears to drown out the sound of the women screaming, "Maria is a local midwife who travels this land bringing children to the world and Erin is the protectorate over this village."   
  
Maria moved her head around to see whom Lady Kathryn was talking to so she could smile and return to her job. Suddenly they heard a rustle at the door and Danielle and Justin come walking through the door.   
  
Danielle moved Justin to near by chair. Since he was still unconscious she didn't want to move him too much. Erin moved over to Justin to check him out to see if he was still breathing. Richard was amazed to see so many women in his mama's household.  
  
  
  
Richard walked over to his mama to make sure she was doing well. He didn't want to be to imposing on the process of giving birth so he didn't say too much. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in walked Darrell with his fancy suit and tie.   
  
"Wow! There are sure a lot of women in hear" Darrell said, with a smirk on his face, "Richard when I said you should find a bride soon, I didn't mean for you to take all the women in the land and bring them home."   
  
"I didn't bring all them women on here." Richard replied, "I's brought Lady Kathryn, uh, I mean Katie on here because you tolds me too. The rest of the pretty girls came on theys own.'   
  
"Well maybe you should choose a women out of one of the women hear," He said, "Maybe the one over there helping give birth to your knew brother or sister."   
  
"I should ask her but I think she'd say no, Mr. Schmick," Richard said, starring over at Maria, "I'd have to ask my mama first anyway. I sure would like to marry her though and make babies and start my own family like my mama."   
  
"Well I don't think she would take kindly to those words you use?" Said Darrell, "Maybe you should go back to school so you can form sentences."   
  
"I would Mr. Schmick but I have to stare here wit my mama and take care of our land." Said Richard still staring hopelessly at Maria.   
  
This entire time Maria was listening in on Richards and Darrell's conversation but couldn't pull herself away from her business. Danielle pulled herself away from Justin to help Maria in the delivering process. Maria was looking worried so it made everyone come closer.   
  
"I think it might be twins." Maria said, starring at Danielle to get the cloth and blanket ready.   
  
"It's gonna be twins Ms. Midwife?" Richard asked fawning over Maria.   
  
"Richard I think you need to back up, you don't need to watch your mother giving birth, you to Mr. Schmick." said Maria, "and my name is Maria, Richard."   
  
"Oh please mam call me Darrell." Darrell said smiling at Maria in the same way Richard did.   
  
Maria feeling just as violated as when the man attacked her, she stood up and stared at both Darrell and Richard. Glaring at them both, Richard and Darrell backed up slowly not wanting to feel the wrath of Maria. With the men in their place Maria was ready to help bring the first Twin into the world.   
  
Maria saw the head then the shoulders. This is the difficult part and Maria warned Richard's mother of the impending touchier. Danielle stood with a clean cloth and a knife to cut the cord. With a final scream the baby pulled from its mother and was brought into the room full of people. Twanria backed away in horror of all the blood and juices that came with it. Lady Kathryn moved forward to get a first look at birth. Living sheltered most of her life; this was an experience of a lifetime. Danielle took the baby boy and wrapped him in a clean blanket. Darrell and Richard were sitting in the other room collecting their losses while all the other women were commenting on the beautiful baby boy.   
  
  
  
Justin began stirring when the second child was going to be born. Danielle handed the boy to Lady Kathryn while she went to Justin. Justin could barely move, having been unconscious for such a long while. Danielle took another of her damp clothes and wiped his head. He looked very pleased while smiling into Danielle calm eyes. Danielle gave a loving smile back. Maria called back to Danielle to help with second child. All the while Lady Kathryn was quieting the beautiful baby boy. Twanria was huddled over Lady Kathryn making childish noises and giggling at the same time. With in the next few moments, a lovely baby girl was born into the world. Richard and Darrell flooded into the room to see the new babies.   
  
With all the works of giving birth now over the women finally were able to meet Richard's mother who was now finished with her screaming. Twanria and Lady Kathryn were fixing a fine meal while everyone else waited in the kitchen. Every now and then Richard would peak into the kitchen and ask for help just to be turned down by Twanria's serious glare. 


	6. The Others

Miano had brought in his water bucket when his mother stopped right in front of him. She pointed over across the way to the house of the Mambecks. She had been wondering why all the screaming stopped. She ordered Miano to go across the street but he denied and just went on in the house. Miano was very sheltered and didn't have many friends. Being tall, black and scrawny with a face only his mother could love he wasn't admired by most. Miano did have one acquired skill though; he worked under Janelle who happened to work secretly under Lord William. Miano gathered information from the palace under an alias. Twanria had seen Miano in the palace but never took notice to him. Though Twanria was a commoner herself she acted as if she was above all her servants and ladies in waiting. Miano passed looks toward Twanria occasionally but she didn't take notice to him. Maine's double life consisted of working as a highly talented artist and an agent under the great Janell. Miano's life was lonely though he was always busy. He painted in a wirily lit room with no one around, while he did solo assignments in the castle.  
  
Miano didn't have women in his life because they didn't interest him; he had other fanciers. He berried himself into his work but when Richard's mother began to give labor, he noticed all the people venturing over there and he thought he might have a chance at making some friends. Miano tried to cross the road, which wasn't quite wide, but that journey from his land to theirs was too much for his feeble mind to take. Twanria was seen staring out the kitchen window and she spotted Miano on his family gates. She waved to him because she felt it her place. Instead of waving back Miano turned his pimple ridden face away and walked inside. Twanria thought it strange but she didn't dwell on it, she was too excited for the joy of the new children in the house. Miano was inside banging his head on the wall when there was a knock on his door. His mother went to the door to find that a young man and women by names of Julian and Natalie were selling basket garlands. Miano walked to the door to see a young and fair maiden with short, dark blonde hair that was untamed, smiling at him. To her right was a strong, bucktoothed boy with jet-black hair and pure white skin smiling just the same. They both were wearing full blue, Natalie with her long dress and Julian in light blue armor.  
  
"Hello my name is Natalie," said Natalie, "We are selling wicker garland baskets madam. This is my partner Julian who is going to be fighting in the upcoming war. We thought to sell these baskets and tell the news of the war."  
  
"My name is Miano," He said still staring at Julian's fine blue armor, "Are you sure about the upcoming war".  
  
"We are positive," said Natalie, "We are part of an elite knight service that works under Lord William."  
  
"Yes, I am head commander," applied Julian, "I work with all the men in the kingdom training them."  
  
"Would you like to come in for a moment?" asked Miano.  
  
"No we can't." replied Julian, "We have to go to the other houses on this road but you are welcome to join us."  
  
Miano backed up but then decided he could stand to make some friends especially Julian. They walked across the street and knocked on the door. 


	7. Problems

Chapter 7  
  
Miano had second thoughts and began walking backwards away from the house. Julian grabbed his arm and stared him down to make him stay. Danielle answered the door smiling as she always did.  
  
"Welcome." She said with her long hair blowing from the wind, "Would like to come in, we are about to sit down for dinner."  
  
Julian stepped forward arms crossed and said, "We are with the nights of Lord William, may there be any men in the home at the time."  
  
Natalie starred at Julian almost as disgustingly as Danielle did, "Yes, we have men hear. I believe they are in the other room would you like to come in and sit awhile"  
  
"Yes that would be great mam." Julian said while walking past her into the living room, " Mine, you be able to get me some water my throat is parched."  
  
Miano walked behind Julian while Natalie stayed slow behind trying to explain with her eyes. Julian's arrogance was pronounced to all when he entered the room. He made a gesture with his had for everyone to stand but they all looked at him and laughed. Justin thought it best for him to join the rest of the men in the kitchen. Since the kitchen was filled with the wonderful smells of Turkey, peas, corn and a side of mash potatoes, it was clearly the meeting room for the men.  
  
Natalie sat in the living room with Erin sharing stories of adventure and courage they both experienced. Erin was a force not to be crossed. Erin's eyes showed compassion but her stance showed a merciless power. With Natalie being warmed up by the rest of the women the shy Lady Kathryn walked through the doorway.  
  
"Hello my name is Natalie." Said Natalie trying to be comforting to Katie, "Its nice to meet you and your name would be".  
  
"My name is Lady Kathryn," said Katie, "But you may call me Katie, all my friends do."  
  
Noticing Katie hiding her face Natalie asks, "Your very beautiful why do you hide your face so?"  
  
"She is very shy," said Danielle, "she likes to keep to herself."  
  
"You shouldn't be shy, "said Natalie, "Women don't have time to be shy in this age, we have to fight for out rights,"  
  
Katie just glares and says, "I am happy with who and what I am, obviously your not."  
  
"At least I know enough to show my face and says what's on my mind," replied Natalie.  
  
"I do speak my mind!" shouted Katie, "I am just respectful and know my place."  
  
"Your place in the kitchen." Snickered Natalie.  
  
Katie walked angrily over to Natalie but before she could lift her hand there was a knock of the door. Katie just glared at Natalie and went to go open the door. When Katie met the door she opened to find a man that made her look twice. His creamy skin baldhead and odd shaped physique he was not at all to be desired. He was still staring at Katie's beauty before he realized what he was doing.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Katie still feeling the adrenaline of the argument, "May I help you."  
  
"My name is Ryan Witherspoon," He said eyes starting to slip from her face, "I am hear to ask question's about a female named Janelle. She is a fearless assassin who has been on the run from the proper authority."  
  
"I'm certain no one hear has seem someone fitting that description." She said winking at Justin, "But I will ask anyway."  
  
Katie walked toward Justin and asked if it would be all right if she told the man of his encounter. Justin being overly prided in him self, didn't want to reveal a woman had struck him down. Still weary from the attack earlier he rose to speak with the man.  
  
"My name sir is Mr. Jerome." He said trying to hide his guilt, "My wife and I have not seen any such woman but there was an attack in the village a while back by a women of that description.  
  
The man walked away suddenly back towards the village. Justin felt bad but Danielle felt the need to comfort him no matter bad he felt or needed to feel. With subtle movements on his shoulders he was relaxed in a matter of minutes. He sat on a chair in front of her but when the massage was over he pulled her closer. In the middle of the room with the other woman watching, he placed his lips to hers and gave her a passionate kiss that had been felt by none before. Though the kiss had only lasted for a few seconds he left Danielle still standing still for minutes after. She cared for that man dearly and it showed every time her eyes met his. They had been dating for quite sometime now and she was waiting for the day when he would say the four magical words, "Will you marry me?" 


	8. Ryan's Trouble

Chapter 8  
  
Ryan entered the town unexpectedly of what he was to find. The Mercenary Janelle was last seen in this town. He straddled carefully as to night seem out of place. Sense the wars, this town was barren but people still roamed about every once and a while. He decided to go into the local tavern to make sure he had a good look at what the town was all about. From the left was a well-lit fireplace to the right was a bunch of circular tables with wooden chairs. At the far right was a man sitting down in a chair leaning back with his feet up on the counter. Ryan didn't know whether to talk to the man or run for hiding. He slowly moved to the man and watched him snore under his hat. With subtle movements of his hand Ryan hoisted the man's hat up and smacked him right in the face with it. Cowering in fear the man looked up to see Ryan not being to afraid anymore watching him.  
  
"My name is Ryan," Said Ryan feeling as though he still had the upper hand, "I herd that Janelle was still in this part of town, by chance have you seen her."  
  
"I don't reckon that I have," Said the man picking up a glass that had fallen on the floor with him, "Unless you have a little talking money."  
  
"How about I haul you in to the county Jail for with holding information to an officer of the law?" Ryan threatened.  
  
"Well sir, by the way my name is Drew, and in this part of town we don't got no county Jail so either your putting up or getting out." Cody replied.  
  
Just as suddenly as he entered the tavern, a young woman came down the stairs in a black dress. A hat with a feather sticking out and a smiling face, she was one of those under class women. Ryan walked up to her feeling as though he would have more luck.  
  
"This is my sister Ashley," said Drew, "She is the only family I got in this town."  
  
"My name is Ryan." Ryan said, smiling peculiar at Ashley," Might you know anything of the whereabouts of a woman know as Janelle."  
  
"Why Mr. Ryan I had no idea we were such informal," said Ashley, "I thought you would of known around the second time you visited me at my homestead."  
  
Ryan, feeling embarrassed that he didn't take the time to learn her name says, "Sorry Ms. Ashley I guess I thought I didn't need to know."  
  
"That woman that you're looking for, she comes around here usually at noon to get a drink." Said Ashley.  
  
Ryan looked up out the window to wear the sun was about to hit high noon. Janelle would probably be in shortly so he ordered a drink and sat down. He didn't have to wait to long though, within in a couple of minutes Janelle walked through the tavern doors. She glanced over at Ryan but took no attention to him. From the distance Ryan could hear the Drew and Janelle conversations about something but nothing he could understand. Drew passed a drink to Janelle and she began heading for the door. Ryan thought this to be his only chance so he took it.  
  
He charged with his hand reaching for his gun. Janelle cunning and wise as she is took from her side a metal circular disk. Sharp and glaring from the suns mighty rays. She held up her disk and blinded Ryan with its glory. Jumping over the tables as swift as a fox and agile as a leper she was behind Ryan with in seconds. She removed his sword from its sheath and held it right below his head. She began to laugh at the worthless attempt the officer of the law had taken. With one breath he would be dead so Janelle thought it necessary to leave the officer for dead. All of a sudden Ashley walked from the stairs and began screaming. Her scream was so loud that Janelle had no choice but to end it. She threw Ryan to the floor and hoisted up her circular weapon of doom. She threw it straight for Ashley swiping off her head in one clean shot. The disk bounced of the walls behind Ashley and flew straight back for Janelle. Instead of catching it she took Ryan's sword and bounced the disk up. Cutting the air so precisely it landed, cutting off one of Ryan's hands. He screamed at the pain and the blood that poor from it. Janelle removed her disk and walked for the door but before she left she watched her work.  
  
"You have been defeated by the Might of Janelle's Chakrum." Cackled Janelle.  
  
Ryan was crying with such intensity that people from the village were pouring in. They rapped his hand with cloth and brought and were going to bring him to the local hospess. One of the women helping called for another to run to the Manbeck residence at retrieve Dr. Danielle who was herd to be stationed there. In a sudden rush of energy three men carried him to the hospess. Drew stood there lying over his fallen sisters body crying for all to hear. Her blood was on his hands and he wasn't going to stand for it. If only he had done something more but it was to late the job was done. Drew grabbed his sword and gun leaving the tavern alone in search of Janelle. 


	9. Justin's lost

Chapter 9  
  
During a period of relaxations, Danielle notices a knocking on the Mambeck door. It was quite late but she didn't pay no mind. Being a doctor her clock was set to any time of day. Erin was sleeping in the living room but she didn't notice the knocking on the door. Danielle walked quietly through the rooms and answered the door. As welcoming as she could she greeted the stranger.  
  
Before anyone could respond there was a blood-shaking scream. Erin's lighting quick reflexes made her jump to her feet and charge for the day. In the distance you saw a real heavyset man running into the dark of the forest carrying Danielle over his shoulders. Erin woke the house. Then from a distance you herd the front door fling open. Justin was running wildly down the road after her, but they were long gone. Erin waved for Justin to return.  
  
Feeling beaten and downhearted. Justin breaks down, but instead of crying he takes his anger out on a new by wall. In the times of hard, things like kidnapping were unheard of. Erin gathered everyone into the living room.  
  
"I don't know who that was out there but he just took Danielle from the font steps." Erin explained.  
  
"We have to go after her now." Said Justin feeling responsible, "We have to find her and were wasting time in here."  
  
"We can't do anything," Erin pushed, "If we want to find her will have to do it in the day. Well never find her in this night."  
  
Maria walks up to Justin to comfort him, "Justin this is not your fault you know it."  
  
Justin just removes Maria's hand from his shoulder, "If I was with her, this wouldn't have happened and you know it."  
  
"This situation, is quite odd during these times." stated Lady Kathryn, "This person must have had it out for her,"  
  
"How comes were not going to go after her until the dawn Ms. Erin?" asked Richard.  
  
"Because she can't be found under this fall of night." Said Erin, "and since the moon isn't out wed be trying our hardest to keep track of where weve been."  
  
"I believe if we all get some sleep we'd be good for the morning." Twanria persuaded  
  
With all the heated arguments going on in the room none knew what to do. They decided to take Twanria's advice and go to sleep  
  
In the morning, Twanria awoke feeling sorry about one she had said. She was worried that maybe if they did go get her they would of found her. Twanria walked to the kitchen and Justin was still standing there. Justin had not slept all night. Erin was awake with them. She felt as if she made the wrong decision. Justin motioned towards the window like he had been all night. His eyes red with worry and cold with darkness, Justin knew it was time to set out.  
  
Twanria moved around the entire house waking people. In these days the rooms were not that large so the living room was filled with people. The sun was barely hitting the sky but the clouds seem to be full and it was going to be a nice shady day. Richard's mother and her child were asleep in their room when everyone was finally awake and ready to set out. Maria felt she had to stay behind to make sure the baby was up to full health. The rest of the girls, Justin and Richard set out. On the way out they saw Darrell approaching. Darrel was at the house the night before but left early on business for Lord William. Justin explained what had happeded and Darell was quick to join the search. They headed in the direction for which the kidnapper went. Justin set out on a straight path with Twanria. Erin and Darell set off west. Kate and Richard went east. They were going to meet back there by nightfall.  
  
Twanria was not fond of Justin, because they had only met the day before. Twanria felt that Justin was closed but very strong. She knew he cared for Danielle dearly but in the absence of her it seemed as if this feeling of darkness and pain was raging through him. If they found the kidnapper, Twanria was afraid of what Justin might do. Being skilled in fighting by the castle teachers Twanria was well prepared for any fight that came ahead.  
  
Darell went with Erin, and found that in his state of mind that he was well prepared for this journey. When the sun nearly was at its peak there was no sign of where they had been.  
  
"I do hope we find her." Said Erin with a slight look of worry, " If we had gone after her into the night there might have been a trail to follow.  
  
"You know that nightfall would of let the kidnapper get away, and if he was well armed and this was thought out they could of hurt you," Darell said with meaning in his voice, "Think about it if they took her right off the front door step this was planned out and not a one person job, and as we speak we all could be walking into some sort of trap."  
  
Erin looked up at Darell with more of a fire then ever, "You're exactly right. But why did they want Danielle. Wait a second, Danielle is a doctor they probably needed her for something. Then if the job was too big for her they would come for Maria. . ."  
  
When these words left Erin's mouth, both of them were already headed back for Mambeck residence. When they reached the front door they stopped and felt as if that the day was a complete loss. The front door was open and you could see right through to the kitchen. The house was wreck. All the couches were torn and tables were overturned. There was a hole in the wall and blood on the floor. A bloody hand streaked the wall and the wood was stained with bruises from where someone hit it.  
  
"What could of happed," Erin said running into Richards mother's bedroom, "I hope the baby is okay."  
  
"I'll go check the other rooms, "said darell with a concered look on his face, "maybe there is a sign of someone."  
  
Erin walked into the room seeing more of a disaster then the other rooms. The sheets were all torn apart and the room was disheveled. Erin looked over to the window to see it had been shattered open. There was blood where the man might of hurt himself. Under the bedsheets on the floor Erin heard muffled cries. She looked under the bed to see the baby lying there tears filling its face. Erin Immediately took the baby into her arms. The baby didn't seem to have any harm done to it which provided a vast relief for Erin. Erin walked into the other rooms to find a look of anxiety from Darell. He explained how there was no one else in the house. Erin knew she couldn't leave the baby alone so the only choice was to wait for nightfall when the others returned. 


	10. Overcoming

Warlord 10  
  
Maria was tending to her patient when a man in black walked in. The hat he was wearing shrouded his head, but she didn't take any mind to it. She was almost finished rapping the bandage when the man began to speak.  
  
"Is he going to be alright," Said the man, still towering over Maria  
  
"Maybe if I didn't have to work in such predetermined conditions I would have been able to do a sufficient job." Replied Maria.  
  
"I need him well as soon as possible," He said while walking more closely to Maria, "My name is Samuel and I work as first hand man to Janelle."  
  
"I'm in a place I don't even know of, I was kidnapped from my home and I was dragged here by a man who works under Janelle trying to help one of his men"  
  
"If you think that was trouble just wait," Samuel said, "The only reason your still alive is because Janelle believes she needs you for something."  
  
Maria turned back to her patient not ignoring any that the man had said. She didn't pay to much mind to him any after that moment for the duration of her time there. Suddenly there was a flash of light from the open door and in walked Janelle. She motioned over to Maria but, instead of talking to her, she cut off a piece of her hair. Janelle walked out and whispered something to Samuel. Then with out notice Samuel grabbed Maria and took her out of the hut away from her patient, all the time Maria was screaming for her life. On the way out through the small door Samuel smashed Maria's skull into the doorway and quite suddenly the screaming had stopped and blood was now forming a puddle on the ground where he stood.  
  
Erin was still pacing the house with the small child in her arms. Darrell was not up for children and didn't like the idea of children. The door creaked open and Darrell walked to see who was coming in. There was this man standing there in robes that meant he was a special knight under the King.  
  
"Attention all who reside in this home," He screamed loudly not realizing they were standing right there, "Lord William has fallen I'll from a deadly disease and will die soon."  
  
Just as quickly as the man entered he left leaving Erin and Darrell speechless. Erin shut the broken door and sat in the living room tending to the child.  
  
Justin was weary of his travels through the woods. Twanria was keeping an eye on Justin and the talking was kept to a minimal. It was silent with all the trees and animals. They had not found a clue, trail or anything that might help. Justin was determined to find Danielle, if he had to stay out there all night. Twanria had became quite fond of Danielle and so she knew that every step they took she would stay right by Justin's side. Twanria had noticed the way Maria was staring at Justin so in the end she was glad that Maria kept her distance. In the back of her Mind Maria was quite fond of Justin but Danielle being a friend she had to keep her distance.  
  
Twanria felt she had to do get to know Justin better for Danielle's sake so she spoke, "Justin how long have you and Danielle been dating"  
  
"We've been dating for two years," He said, with a sound of worry in his words, "We knew it would last the first time we say each other."  
  
"That's so touching, it really is," said Twanria forgetting about the mission at hand, "What if we find them and Danielle's hurt or something, what would we do then none of us are skilled healers except for Maria and she didn't come,"  
  
"I try not to think of what he might do to her"  
  
"Justin don't do anything drastic or unreasonable"  
  
"I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure she is safe."  
  
"What good will it do if you beat the kidnapper senseless."  
  
"It would make my knuckles feel better," He said in a gruff tone, " It's better then hitting walls."  
  
"You can't get hurt trying to save her"  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
"You've said that but you can't do something stupid,"  
  
"Twanria, I appreciate your concern but this really doesn't concern you."  
  
This made Twanria drop the subject more quickly then it started. She felt as if she over stepped her bounds. In the slight chance he did get hurt Twanria knew that her skill's would have to come into play. It was disturbing knowing that Justin could hurt at the slight touch of emotion but yet, Twanria wished she had someone like that. The night was soon approaching and with only a simple wave of his hand Twanria and Justin set out for the house. 


	11. The capture

Warlord 11

Lady Kathryn and Richard saw the sky fading over the darkening trees. It was quiet in the woods so they knew they would have to turn back shortly. Richard grabbed Katie's hand and motioned her back towards the house. With no sign of the kidnapper or any trace of where they had gone they felt beaten. Katie removed herself from Richards grasp feeling she was brave enough to walk alone. They had traveled far over this day and it would be quite dark before they made it back to the Richard's home. When traveling for what seemed like an hour the moon was there only light. With in this dark forest the creatures and sounds were uninviting.

"We ares goin to have to camp heres for the night Ms. Katie" Implied Richard.

"We can't camp out here in these deserted woods what if the kidnapper is still out here," Said Katie, holding her self from the dropping temperature, "We will have to continue forward"

"Sorrys Ms, Katie I knows you think you knows whats best, but I's have camped out in these woods here many times before." Richard Said.

Katie could clearly see that this was not going in her favor so she sided with Richard and they began to gather up twigs and large branches. Katie had never slept out in the woods before, she was not aloud to leave her home growing up never got to know the wonders of the outside world. Katie knew her gift was special but the people of the town would not understand here as her family did. Katie's time with these people meant a lot to her and the friends she made would be cherished.

Richard finished building a small shack to which they could sleep in. Katie had started a fire from the few twigs Richard was able to gather. They sat on the ground across from one another with the fire in the middle. Richard removed his shirt and offered it to Katie but she denied it, feeling as to be a strong woman who didn't need his help. It was silent in the forest after the fire started, Richard and Katie were just listening in to the nights air slowly past by. Above them were mighty strong trees that were hailing the full moon that lit the sky. In all the commotion and hustle of looking for Danielle there was no time to stop and admire such the scenery all around them. The occasional cricket would pass by shuffling its leg in greeting but soon disappear as if never there. Richard was staring at Katie with his eyes so warm that only the moon could tear them away. Katie would once in awhile stare back at him just to turn her head quickly away.

Richard moved closer to Katie to keep her warm, her body was riddled with shiver and her teeth's chattering was almost an annoying song. Richard held his arms around Katie, and if this was any other occasion she would of swatted him away. The warmth from Richard's body was just warm enough to where Katie leaned into the ark of his arm. The fire was still ablaze long into the night keeping the insects away. The sight of the fire dancing was almost enticing enough to join in. Far to soon when the fire began to way Richard took his liberty and kissed Katie upon the cheek. Her soft skin and his rough lips were no mach and Katie took her liberty and slapped him across the face. In this one instance Katie got up and walked into her nicely built shack and went to sleep. Richard lay there on the ground wondering what had happened.

In the morning Katie found Richard lying next to her in the shanty with him wearing nothing but his underclothes and his outer clothes upon her. She felt grateful but in the same sense disgusted he was lying next to her. She threw his clothes on top of him and she walked out of the shack. It was time to start off upon their decent back to the house. It was still a bit dark out and the moon hadn't fully left the sky but it was good to get a head start. Katie removed a branch from the shack and it feel upon Richard, who still didn't wake. All of sudden Katie hit the ground air struck staring up at the sky. Her mind was racing, and she could feel ever beat of her heart. A vision flowed through her mind, pictures brief but understandable. She felt as if she was there or maybe she wasn't. As quick as the vision arrived it left. Katie breathed deeply and heavily. Her visions in the past were never that intense and never that powerful. With Katie begging to breathe normally a sound from behind startled her she thought it was Richard but to her surprise it wasn't. A man standing, there were a long black hat and a dark coat down to his knees was towering over her. Katie recognized the man from her vision and she began to scream. Richard awoke with no idea of what was going on. Katie was still on the ground and the man of sever height was just watching her back away. Richard, who was now wearing his clothes, leapt at the man just to be swatted towards a nearby tree. Katie fought to stand up with all the terror that this man could do. In her vision she saw this man take down the strongest of men and most powerful of women. She ran leaving Richard, from what she could tell had a broken arm. She knew who this man was and she knew what this man was going to do to her.

She hid behind a tree hoping that this would stop this man wouldn't find her. She recalled her vision and remembered that this man was unnervingly strong like he wasn't human. She also remembered that she alone was not strong enough to defeat him. This man was the one who took Danielle and from what she could see in her vision he had Maria too. Katie ran hoping the scenes from her vision wouldn't come true. Though Richard was brave and courageous for her she was no good to him kidnapped. She kept straight towards the house hoping she would find one of her friends who stayed the night in the forest too. When she came upon a clearing in the forest she remembered the house was just beyond that second patch of trees. She made a run, not being hidden by the trees. The sun was rising fast and her dress made her quite noticeable out in the clearing. She screamed when she turned to find that the man was steadily approaching her. She couldn't beat him so the only thing to do was run. She ran faster and faster, for every four steps of hers were two of his. He grabbed her and pulled her from the ground. With a tree nearby Katie ran her feet up the tree and over the mans head onto the ground behind him. Katie who had been reading up on battle from her family's vast selection of books was quite prepared for a battle, just not with a towering giant. She ducked into the forest and from the other side she could see the house up the road. From the corner of her eye she saw the man basing through trees to grab her. Screaming for help she noticed Twanria and Justin begging to enter the house. Twanria stopped and saw Katie running from the trees.

Justin and Twanria along with Erin were now running towards Katie and the man who was following steady behind her. Erin removed her sword from its sheath and held it up to the man. Katie hiding behind Justin, finally had a chance to catch her breath. With a motion oh her sword the man began to walk forward challenging Erin. From her vision Katie remembered how the fight scene went and it didn't look good for Erin. Darrell walked out of the house holding the baby. He made sure he stayed far enough of way from the action, for the child's safety. Erin pushed her sword towards the mans face.

"Where have you taken Danielle," Forced Erin with her sword still raised, "Tell me now or ill cut you a bigger smile."

"I am taken only those that my master commands," said The man.

"Who are you and why are you taking my friends," implied Erin.

"My name is Samuel," Said the man, "I am suppose to take the psychic over there."

"You are not taking anymore of my friends you hear me," said Erin.

With all of that said the Samuel removed his coat to reveal a silver suit of armor. The armor was reflecting the sun upon all their faces. He removed his hat to show his clean white face and glowing red hair. Then with a blink of an eye he removed his sword that dwarfed Erin's by many a length and thickness. He charged from Erin and with one blow from his sword hers was shattered. She grabbed from her boots two small daggers. She charged for Samuel and tried to pierce his armor with her daggers but they too were shattered on the brilliance of his armor. Katie remembered how the rest of the battle went and Erin was in for the pain of her life. Samuel took the side of his sword and smashed it against Erin's face making her twists to the ground. Then, he motioned his foot and kicked her back making her scream with immense pain. Then before any more damage could be done, Twanria ran back for the house, returning with what seemed to be a large bow. Justin jumped towards Samuel, feet forward and pushed him away from Erin doing a back flip off Samuel miraculously invincible armor. Samuel stumbled back a ways and with one shot of Twanria's arrow she caught the man under the arm where only little fibers of metal stay to keep the armor together. Samuel yelled in pain but instead of retreating he charged for Katie who was now open for any attack. Twanria shot another arrow this time under the other arm. Samuel motioned towards Katie. Katie being a psychic she could focus her energy into little psychic balls that formed to push away small objects. Katie threw her hands forward and with a lot of concentration created a big psychic ball of energy that pushed Samuel backwards a few feet.

Katie's psychic energy had been building her whole life. Her father and family only thought she could see into the future but unbeknown to anyone she was a powerful psychic. With the reading and training she was forced to do her whole life it just made her skill's powerful and her power stronger.

Samuel didn't stop there, he charged for Katie again, who used her psychic power balls to thrust him back again. Katie was indeed powerful but she couldn't keep this up all day. During her battle with Samuel she recalled something. His armor was powerful but his exposed skin was truly vunerable. With this new information she threw her psycic energy towards Samuels head. He fell backwards onto the ground and before he could reopen his eyes Justin, Twanria and Katie were standing over him. Katie didn't want her friends to know she was a psychic but that information was already leaked out from Samuel. She took her hands to Samuels's head and tried to get a read from his mind but her powers were not yet strong enough for her to be a telepath. Darrell who had put the baby back down in its crib carried Erin who was now lying unconscious on the ground back inside. Samuel was going to give answers but they didn't know how to make him talk. Twanria took an arrow and pointed towards Samuels's head. But he wouldn't talk. They had to let him go. Samuel ran into the forest back to his hideout. Justin was confused of why they let him go before they could get all the answers they needed.

"Were going to follow him back to his hideout," said Katie, "I learned from my vision that Samuel is not the smartest person and the only reason he is strong is because of his armor."

"How come you didn't tell us you were a psychic," said Twanria, "I thought we were all friends here."

"Just because were her friends didn't mean we needed to know she was a psychic" said Justin.

Katie confused of why Justin stuck up for her, "I did want to tell all of you but it never came about. By the way Richard was left in the forest he tried to fight Samuel and I think he is hurt pretty badly."

Twanria and Justin set out into the forest where Katie had pointed. Richard was found lying lifeless on the ground. Justin checked for a pulse just to find a very weak one. Justin carried Richard on his back and him and Twanria headed back for the house. Samuel was slow and he left tracks all over the place in the forest. They were going to wait for the next morning before they set out. Darrell was intrigued at all the ability his friends had. He had many questions for Katie but she was tired from the adventure she had to endure. Erin explained what had happed to the house and what she thought happened. Katie was quick to explain what her vision held and with that Justin's anger rose. Danielle was safe for now but it didn't seem like who ever was taking all of them was not one to be dealt with lightly.

Maria awoke next to Richards Mother and Danielle. Maria's head was still pulsating for what had happed the night before. The room they were kept in was dark and bars were on their only window. It was if they were in a jail. They could here the soft sounds of voices outside their window. Across the room from them was another girl. Her hair was brown but with light touches of red. She was rapped so tightly that it would seem impossible for her to breathe.

"Excuse me do you know where we are?" asked Maria.

"We are being held by Posey clan in some sort of dungeon." Replied the girl.

"By the way my name is Maria"

"My name is Racheal"

"My name is Danielle" Said Danielle.

"My name is (I really don't know the name of Richards mom or if he has one so if someone could please meail that to me thaks" said (whaterver)

Maria was falling in and out of sleep because her head was still hurting. The bleeding had finally stopped and she thought it best for her to stay awake. Danielle was steady thinking about Justin. She wondered if he was even thinking about her or if he cared. Most of all she hoped he would stay truthful to her. (whatever) stayed thinking about her children her baby boy was safely hidden in her bedroom but her baby girl was taken by Samuel.

Maria couldn't keep herself awake and with one soft word she fell asleep. She was so tired and she couldn't hold back the pain. Danielle felt bad for Maria and felt even worse for Katie. Danielle herd earlier that the next target was Katie and she hoped she would be allright. With a creak of the door Samuel walked in still beaten from his battle with the others. He walked over to Richards mother and took her away. Danielle screamed but to no avail. All she kept wondering was if Justin was thinking of her.


	12. A power told

Warlord 12

Richards mother was screaming in terror of the fate that was about to be fall her. She was still weary of child birth and her worries on her children were vast. Samuel hoisted Richards mother into a chair to which she was glad to be in. Janelle was walking around the room deciding what to do with this woman. Richard's mother was pleading for her life, but Janelle didn't want to hear any of it.

"You know the only reason you are hear is because Samuel couldn't figure out which woman to take," Said Janelle, "I really don't have to much use for you anymore."

"No please don't kill me, I have my children to think about."

"Give me one good reason of why I shouldn't kill you."

Before Richards mother could answer Janelle hoisted up her chakrum and threw it at a rope hanging above Richard's mother's head. I steel bar, sharp, crisp and smooth flew down slanted and pierced straight through her chest. Blood was flowing out her mouth and her eyes grew dark. Before she was able to take her last breath Samuel lifted her over his shoulder and brought her to the barrel ground.

Danielle was worried about the incoming danger. She wondered why so many of them were being taken. What was their purpose? Her long hair, which was now tattered and askew flew over her shoulders, every time the wind blew. The wind was cold and unwelcoming. Danielle was as scared as Maria who had fallen out into a dream state. It was quiet in the cell. Rachael who had been there for days now was still not accustomed to the harsh reality of what had happened to her.

"How did all of this happen to you?" Danielle said with a gentle smile.

"I was kidnapped from a family gathering and I was the only one not beaten."

Danielle gasped feeling sorry that she had felt such remorse, all her friends and family were still alive and well, "I'm sorry for you loss."

"I miss them so much, especially my mother." Said Rachael trying to hold back tears, "Samuel busted our door down and came into swatting my family away like common flies. That armor he wore was so strong not even our heaviest weapons could pierce through it. He grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder leaving most of my family dead or badly beaten."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know how I could live with all that much pain."

"It feels as if the pain will never go away.'

Maria was stirring and this brought a smile to Danielle's face, she was hoping Maria would stay alive. Danielle just sit there staring out at the window, in her case the wind wasn't as cold anymore.

Erin was listening to the story of how Katie got away from the devious Samuel. Erin felt as if she failed, she is suppose to be the warrior and couldn't stop Samuel. Tears were forming under Twanria's eyes when she realized that only one of the children remained. The rest didn't notice until Twanria had said something. The house was in shambles but there was no sign of the small child. They all sat in silence at the how they had lost the young child and hoped for its safety. The sight of all the carnage in the house was imbearable. Darell didn't take to much mind to the mess since it was his turn to care for the small child. Justin thought it was time for Katie to explain how and why she has psychic powers.

Katie sighed but thought it time to confide in her friends about the truth of her powers, "My family has been to known to have at least one psychic for every generation. My great grandmother was a psychic and my great grandmother was a psychic. My mother was passed when it came to the powers and none of us understood why. My power comes from my mind as all psychic power does, but mine seems to be strongest since when I was growing up I was kept indoors so people wouldn't find out my secret. My grandmother and great grandmother could only see into the future but since I trained and enhanced my powers I can use all types of psychic energy except telepathy and mind reading. My powers are hard to control but since I have trained my self to use them wisely, I can now form psychic orbs, which is another form of telekinesis. Instead of moving things with my mind I can create psychic energy and throw orbs of energy to move objects."

Katie's past was a interesting news to all of them but in the slightest sense, a little scary. Katie was waiting for questions or opinions but instead she just got smiling faces. They were so fascinated with her powers that they just let her be and she would explain the rest in time. Katie feeling a little confused decided to give an example of her power. She pointed to the vase on the table and with just staring at it, the vase moved into the air. It floated around the table and landed back where it had been.

"This is my power of telekinesis but, todo the psychic orbs it takes a lot more enegergy". Said Katie.

Katie placed a cup on the end of the table. Concentrating with all her might, her eyes began to glow. Her eyes went black and her hands began to glow with every bit of energy she put into them. She focused her hands forward and in a certain light you could see the orbs forming and the wind that they drew back was enormous. The room began to quake and Katie through her orbs towards the cup. Her long hair flew back at the force of her energy and the orbs twisted and combined into one large orb plowing right through the cup. After incinerating the cup the orbs kept moving and blasted right through one of the walls in the house and from their into another wall right outside to wear they finally dicpitated.

Katie's orbs left the others standing with their mouths open wide. Katie explained that the more time she has to build the energy, the more powerful the orb becomes. Justin felt with Katie on their side they would have nothing to fear. Twanria felt it was her turn to explain her gift.

"I learned archery from the palace guards and teachers." Said Twanria, "I practiced shooting apples and moving disks. I became quite skilled and quick on the draw. I've one many badges but the one person I could never beat is lord William."

After hearing the name Lord William Erin remembered what the man had said who came to the house.

"Lord William has fallen ill everyone," Said erin.

With much confusion and shock, there were murmurs throughout the group. With out a second word Twanria was off through the front door and out towards the castle. Twanria hated lord William but couldn't let him die alone like that. Justin followed her treading slowly behind. He wasn't good at talking with people but he felt he needed to go. Erin stayed behind to watch after the small child but Darrell soon left because of business. Katie wanted to go with Justin and Twanria, but the she had this strong urge to go with Darrell. Katie had never seen the world of business or how it went, so Darrell was who she wanted to be with. Richard stayed behind to watch over his little brother with Erin, though she was not to keen on the idea of him being near her.

Twanria was steadily walking up the dirt path with arms swinging hard enough to dent a fence post. Justin was repaying the favor that she gave him earlier. The afternoon was soon approaching and the lack of sleep was taking its toll on Justin. The yawning was contagious through him and Twanria. Into the town and across the forest to where the palace stood was quite a journey. When they approached the Castle. Justin looked up at its high walls and gray texture. The sun could be seen behind a piece of tower that was being engulfed by the clouds. Twanria was accustomed to the castle but didn't realize how big it looked from the outside. She entered the door that was made from the castle drawbridge. Justin was amazed at all the decorations and lights that filled the hallways. At the end of the north tower was the Lord William's bedchamber. The large chamber door that led into the William's bedchamber was one of the hardest doors to open for Twanria. She didn't know why she was standing there and she didn't know why she cared so much. William killed her father and for that she would never forgive him, but he was kind to her and raised her as one of his own. William didn't have many women in his life and after his first wife died he fell into a great depression. He was once a great King a ruler that none other could match. But when his first wife died he was left saddened and that's when the title of Lord William came into play. There was more war, poverty and taxes. The King became evil, but not just evil a devil in human form. The only good that the King had ever shown was the care he showed for Twanria. Twanria was a beacon for the light that lay dormant inside the King.

Twanria turned the latch to the Kings bedchamber with Justin steady behind her. She found her mother by the bedside and William slowly falling into the eternal slumber. Tears were forming at Twanria's eyes and at that moment she realized that she wasn't mad at William, she was mad at herself for not doing anything that fateful night. Twanria was stronger now, she was educated and a skilled archer. She knelt next to the extravagant bed and cooling fire. The castle doctor was looking quite disturbed. Twanria looked over him to see a very pale and giving face. William's eyes opened to see Twanria soft and crying face over him. He held out his hand and took Twanria's hand to his. With in William's hand was a letter that he passed to Twanria. With as quiet as a whisper you could hear William mutter the words, "Be strong, and I am sorry." Twaria's tears became many and with that she felt William's hand become lifeless in her own. She rose and ran to Justin who didn't know how to handle situations such as this. He put his arms around her in a comforting way. Though they still were just getting to know each other at that moment that silent bond between them was broken. Justin could feel her pain and shuttered a single tear for his newly made friend. Twanria's mother was crying into her hands along with the Castle doctor. Justin motioned Twanria towards the door and when they reached the hallway, she opened the letter for Lord William.

My Dearest Twanria,

Twanria, my sweet blossoming flower. You could always make me smile as my first wife did. I remember when we took you in at such a young age. You learned many skills and you never let the palace life affect your personality. I will always be truly sorry of what happened to your father. I knew your father well, and we were long time friends. His legacy will live on forever. There is something that I have to tell you before I finish writing this letter. Your father worked for me as an elite group of agents. They went underground pretending to be against me. Instead they worked for me seeking out my enemies. The day your father died one of my leading commanders heard of a group trying to bring me down. He sought out its members and there was an order to murder each one. If my leading commanders had come to me for orders they would have realized their mistake. I tried to save your father but to no avail. In the true fact your father was one of our lands greatest hero's and always will be. He was one of the most skilled archers in the land and I guess that's where you get it. He always beat me at Archery. So with this I leave you this key found in a box hidden in a small chamber behind my bed. This key opens the door that leads you to the safe where my vast wealth is kept. You and your mother were take my wealth and run the Castle as if it your own. All I wish is for you to be happy take care and never forget who you are or where you came from.


	13. The escape

Warlord 13

Danielle was sitting in her cell along with Maria who still lye unconscious, and Rachael who didn't seem to be breathing normally. Curious of Janelle's plan Danielle lifted her self up pressing her back along the stonewall and cutting her ropes on a jagged rock. Instead of cutting her ropes she nicked her blouse, which now had a gaping hole in it. On the second try she was able to snag her ropes and cut herself loose. Though Danielle depended on her friends and Justin saving her, she knew she would have to help rescues herself. After pulling her ropes to the floor, she rushed to the open bar window. Out side their window she could see a man standing next to the door, from what she could see it wasn't Samuel. Danielle took initiative and decided to try something.

"Guard, Guard over here!" Danielle shouted, "This girl over here has fallen into a deep sleep from her hit to the head."

The Guard moves in front of the window and gave a gentle smirk, "Why should I care that your friend over there is about to die? They ended up killing that other women."

Danielle gasped at what had happened to Richards mother but she had to keep to her plan, "Well if Janelle went through all the trouble to kidnap her then she must obviously be important to her."

"Janelle is keeping you all alive until she has finished her collection."

"Well if she dies, the collection will be incomplete."

"Janelle knows what she is doing and I don't think she will care if your friend dies."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do," He said, "That's why."

"Well if you ask me, she is going to die and it's going to be all your fault." Danielle implied, "Now I can save her I just need to get to my tools and a good working room."

The guard nodded his head and unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened, Danielle took the rope that lye upon the ground and rapped it around the guard's neck. She thrusted her hands downward and kneed the guard right in the face, breaking his nose. With blood flying from his nose and mouth, he flew backwards and lye unconscious on the ground. Danielle felt bad for what she had done but she couldn't just let them take advantage of her. She woke Rachael and cut her ropes with one of the guard's keys. When Rachael was untied she began to breathe normally again and she got up from the ground. Danielle noticed Rachael's strong stature, so she thought Rachael could carry Maria. Danielle kept watch while Rachael threw Maria over her shoulder. Danielle ran from the front door. There were no guards in sight and from what she could tell there was no one around for at least a mile. They ran towards the camp entrance since it was the only way out. The camp was surrounded by wooden posts at least a quarter of a mile high. The sun could be seen slit in half by one of the post. When they ran past the main tent that was centered in the middle of the camp, they heard voices with in. Danielle knew that they should leave when they had their chance but the opportunity was to great to pass up. Danielle crawled towards the back of the ten and took the guards keys and cut a small hole in the tent. She peered her eye through to see Samuel and Janelle talking about their plan.

"Samuel I am going to need you to go back and get Lady Kathryn," Janelle said, "Her fortune and her power will come in handy in the end design. Next after her I need you to get Twanria for I know the King will have let her his fortune and probably the kingdom it self. I knew poisoning the King would be to my benefit.

Danielle gasped as she heard what had happened to the King. Rachael was listening most intrigued.

"Next I will need you to kill that damn protectorate Erin." Said Janelle, "She has the power to make the war end in the lands favor. The upcoming war for this land means a lot of guns and weapons needing to be sold. I have a good half of all the weapons in the land and that means lots of money for me."

Danielle and Rachael were listening more intently then ever trying to get every scrap of detail they could.

"With these girls out of the way," Said Janelle, "this war has the potential to last for years and with everyday this war continues the more money for me. Lastly, there are the three men, which have been encouraging those girls to band together. I need you to take care of them after Erin. Justin, Darrell and this small boy. . .'

Before Danielle could get the rest of the information she heard yelling coming from behind her. She saw a bunch of guards running for her. Rachael and Danielle took off for the front of the camp. When they reached the front of the camp, they heard yelling coming from the front. Danielle looked over by the trees, which seemed to surround the outside of the camp and noticed the guards engaged in a battle. From what she could see, she saw Julian and that other girl Natalie and a bunch of other knights. They had to keep moving since the guards behind them were gaining. They ran into the forest and kept running until Danielle ran into some man who she couldn't identify since being knocked over.

When Danielle was helped off the ground she saw Justin standing in front of her along side of him was Twanria and Richard. Richard had a knot on his head, and the feeling of pain in his arms. Danielle embraced Justin with tears flowing finally letting down her guard of courage. She was overwhelmingly happy again. Danielle seemed to be the only thing that kept Justin from being so closed. He closed his arms around her and rested his head on hers. Twanria looked over enviously and a little overjoyed. Richard was staring over at Rachael who was carrying the girl of his affections. Rachael introduced herself and explained what had happened while they lay prisoner inside the tent. Rachael explained what she overheard from the guard of what happened to Richards mother. Richard fell to his knees, now he didn't have either parent. He was alone to raise his brother and sister. Richard was the eldest of his family now and he had to now take responsibility. Richard didn't want to show weakness in front of Maria but he had no other choice. Just at that moment Maria began to wake so Rachael put Maria down to her feet. Danielle was still crying in Justin's arm when Maria finally was able to stand straight. Maria's heart fell when she saw Richard lying there on the ground. She always thought Richard as simple and kind but in this form he seemed gentler. Maria knelt down beside him, looking into his simple kind eyes and shed one small tear with him. Maria in her state of sleep heard all that happened around her and was devastated how she couldn't move to do anything about it.

Justin, Danielle, Maria, Richard, Twanria and Rachael were running away from the battle back to Danielle's home since Richard's mothers place was a wreck. When they entered the first town they sent word to the others to meet at Danielle's home. The journey would be at least a day's walk so Twanria thought it best to stay in the Castle for the first night. Each of them would have their own room if it were desired. When they approached the Castle Twanria felt a cold shiver go over her. It was not but that afternoon when the king had passed away but now it was close to night. The moon could already be seen in the sky and the castle looked as could as ever. They entered through the doorway and head towards the north of the castle to where all the rooms were. At the end of the hallway is where the Kings door to his bedchamber was and at the sight of it, Twanria fell helplessly to the floor crying into her hands. She was upset at herself still but somehow the trust and money that he bestowed upon her was great. Secretly she wanted to know why the King didn't tell her the truth earlier. Maybe he never got the chance to.

Danielle and Justin's room was next to Richards, which was next to Maria's then Twanria's. Danielle was upset that she left out the part of the story, of how Janelle was the one who made the king ill. She knew she would regret it and Twanria would hate her for it but she didn't think Twanria could handle it. Danielle and Justin's rooms were vast in size and elegant for corner to corner. On every other stone brick was a crest carved into the wall showing the Kings shield. On the floor was a circle, hand woven carpet that one could easily stare at for hours. On the east corner of the room was a marble and Ivory colored fireplace that just about spanned the entire wall. To the west side of the room, was an immense bed made of the finest wood and hand woven sheets that were white with a picture of a fire breathing dragon being slain by a gallant knight. On the south side of the room were three large windows, from which the sun was vibrantly coming through. The entire courtyard could be seen from here along with much of the land. Danielle ran to the large window and took in all the sunlight, which accentuated her long golden hair. Justin walked up next to her putting his arms around her waist and they just starred at the wonderful green land that they loved so much.

Richard knocked on Maria's door but when she came to the door, she was a little surprised to see him. She noticed that he was dressed nicely like he was coming to a formal dinner or somewhat. She bid him to sit down at one of the chairs along the west wall. Maria's room wasn't as big as Danielle and Justin's because it was just she.

"Ms. Maria I knows you don't likes me all that much but I have this to say." Said Richard, "I want you to know that I dos care for ya dearly and I would do anything for ya. Yous the ritzy fancy type, I know, and your edjumcated but I can be all that stuff too. I knows you can have anyones you want because your pretty and your really really smart but I think you should settles for just me."

Maria looked at Richard in more of a disgusting nature but sympathizing, "Richard that is sweet, it really is, but I don't think I am ready to be in a relationship at the moment."

"I knows you aren't ready to be in a stitiation or nothing but I thought you might wants to give me a try and all." Begged Richard, "I thought you would be a good mother to my mamas kids and stuff and maybe just maybe you would like me too."

Maria feeling truly flatter didn't have much to say, "How about I'll think about."

Richard feeling a little triumphant and a little defeated all at the same time went back to his room to collect the pieces. Meanwhile, Maria was looking out her window trying to sort out her feelings. She didn't like Richard he was somewhat annoying and beneath her but he was genuinely sweet.

Twanria sat in her room alone on the end of her bed. Her mother walked in, when she heard Twanria had reentered the Castle. Her mother put Twanria's head on her shoulder. Twanria was still crying a little but this made it feel all the better. It was devastating to see the Kings room for Twanria and after the note she was all confused inside. She kept thinking that he wrote it just so, she would like him in the end, but if he was truthful, she would have been hating him for the wrong reasons these past few years.

Darrell and Katie spent most of their walk in silence. Darrell visited many homes explaining the Kings sudden illness and that he may die soon. He didn't want to bring the bad news on to quickly.

"Darrell how come you spend so much of your time doing the Lord William's business," said Katie, "It doesn't seem like you have any time for your self.

"I do lots for myself my lady," Said darrell smiling at Katie as he usually did, "I'm surprised your not that busy yourself. Your family does a lot of business with the King."

Katie looked confused at Darrell and said, "My family is just a simple noble family. I never heard of them doing business with the king."

"Look my lady, you haven't been out of the house as often as you should of," Said Darrell, trying not to over step his bounds, "Your family is one of the wealthiest and financial/business smart nobles in the land. I believe they hid it from you to make sure you didn't grow up conceded and snobby like your sister."

Katie had to realize that her sister was quite conceded and she supposed that her family did it so she wouldn't turn out like her. Katie never did grow up thinking their family was rich just that they were known through out the land as kind generous people. They didn't have many fancy things except their nurse Sara. Sara was found on the street. She was an obvious drinker and she spent most of her time scrounging for money, so she could by her liquor. Sara turned it all around when she started working for the Parson family. She was sober more often then drunk and her work around the house was to be respected. Sara did envy Lady Kathryn though. Sara was short with equally short hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her face was riddled with confusion all the time and when she went out into the streets she wasn't as revered as Lady Kathryn was.

Darrell held arm in arm with Katie as they walked through the more dirty and poor ridden cities. Katie had never seen real poor people before and the sight of all of these people made her heart quake. She wanted to ask what had happened to all of them but she was too afraid to speak. She clenched Darrell's arm even tighter then before when they had to walk up to a little shanty that was covered rats, cats and vermin of all kinds.

"I can't be choosy with who I go up and talk to," Said Darrell, "I basically run around the palace trying to make the King look good by collecting smaller taxes then he ask for and making up the rest from my own pocket."

Katie starred startled at Darrell for a moment and said, "Where do you get all the money to finish paying these people's taxes."

"I get the money from donations, churches but my main source of income, come from a Queendom far away ran by Queen Liana Foster." Said Darrell.

"This Queen Foster person must really are for the people," Said Katie.

"She does and she and King William were once in a great alliance between the two lands." Said Darrell, "But after the Kings great depression she broke off the alliance and helps our land in secret whenever she can."

"She must be truly a wonderful person," Said Katie, "How did it come about for her to break off the alliance."

"After the depression started our land went into a great poverty," Said Darrell walking to the next house since no one was home at the one they were at, "King William started to not care for the land which led to the depression and higher taxes. Queen Foster didn't want to have any part of our land."

Katie feeling as though she had to do something but knew she couldn't just walked quietly keeping her thoughts to herself.

They soon came upon another murky house to wear Katie had to stay at the roadside while Darrell went up. Darrell knocked three times and in a couple of minutes the door opened. Suddenly crashing through Darrell came Samuel upon Katie. She didn't have time to concentrate the littlest of Psychic orbs so she was immediately knocked unconscious by Samuels arm waving. Darrell chased after Samuel but because of his immense size Darrell was unable to catch up. Darrell couldn't figure out how or why Samuel was in the house but someone on the inside must have betrayed him. He forwarded a telegram and to the Castle and to Richards mothers home. He had to inform the others that Katie was taken. Instead of walking back he took a nearby horse and pursued Samuel but he wasn't sure of what he was going to do we he found him.


	14. Katie why?

Warlord 14

The sun was rising delicately into the sky. The cold wind that blow in from the north was none to be reckoned with. The soft sounds of the woodland creatures flowed throughout the forest with the soft touch of the occasional humming bird and woodpecker. The grass flew across the ground dancing at the mercy of the wind, while the dirt from the road flew up to blind an unsuspecting traveler. The castle walls were cold this day, just waiting for the information and secrets that it held to be unleashed upon the world. The moat from which the water had slowly been drying up was not enough for the fish that dwell there to live. The drawbridge and castle courtyard were still kept intact but with the King gone everyday, the castle began to grow drearier.

From the east along the brown dreary road came Darell riding into the Castle. He was breathing quite hard from how far he had to ride. He ran up to the north tower along the steep concrete staircase and down the long decorated hallway. He knocked on Twanria's door and with in a short time she answered wearing her nightgown while carrying a soft subtle yawn.

"Twanria sorry to wake you but Lady Kathryn has been kidnapped," Implied Darell.

"How did this happen?" Twanria asked, "You were suppose to watch over her."

Twanria knocked on Maria's door but there was no answer. She had no time to lose so she knocked on Danielle's large wooden door and Justin came to the door half dressed and weary from being woken up. Twanria quickly filled him in and in an instance Danielle and Justin were scurrying about trying to get ready. Next was Richard's room and from with in she heard murmurs and talking. Twanria knocked and Richard came to the door only letting a small bit of space through. Richard closed the door quickly after all that he heard. Twanria summoned the wardrobe and gave them directions to each room. The wardrobe people barged through the wooden doors. Danielle and Justin were nearly complete getting into their traveling clothes when the wardrobe people attacked them with styles and color. When the wardrobe people left that room Danielle was wearing a burgundy gown with long burgundy sleeves, at the end of her arm a darker red color of a bracelet that pointed forward. Down the front of her gown a purple and white design of swirls and half circle shapes. Her hair was pulled back and braided in the front of her face and came down with soft curls in the back.

Justin stood looking into the mirror at the gallant armor he so proudly wore. Its color was similar to Danielle's but with more of a blue intake. His cape was burgundy along with his knee guards and elbow guards. His black leather boots and strong black fabric pants led to his darkened purple chest guard, which stood proudly with his belt that held his sword. He turned and looked at Danielle with his brown hair waved back and a smile planted on his face to say, "You look beautiful". Danielle smiled and walked over to the mirror to see how beautiful she truly looked. She turned in front of the mirror with her dress flowing above the floor in a perfect circle. Justin approached her and held her close, He touched his lips to hers and they walked proudly out of the room together with Danielle planted on his arm.

The wardrobe people had quickly moved from Danielle's room to Richards and when Richard had left the room, Danielle and Justin stared in awe. Richards's armor being similar to Justin's but the color was different. The armor shone a lovely color of pearl green. His boots were black leather but instead of a cape and a sword, he had two daggers made from the toughest of metals. His eyes, which were a dark green in color, were accentuated with his glowing armor. From Richard's room walked Maria. Her gown was an ivory-green; the color was of such a pure green you could barely tell it was there. Her hair lay straightened over her shoulders leaving nothing to be desired. Her brooch was of the finest gold and her gown fell straight down. A design of black was rolling around the gown to form a dragon. Danielle's and Maria's gowns being made of the finest silk and cottons did look beautiful, but the wardrobe assured they were form fitting and made for traveling. Maria's cape, which in reality was a cloak, was of pear green and of silk, not made for weather but for design.

Twanria left her room wearing a pink blouse with an out laying dress. Twanria explained early that she was never one to have the wardrobe people touch her. They all walked down to the courtyard passing though the kitchen and towards the gates not realizing that Maria had spent the night in Richards's room. Twanria called the castle servants to have horses ready when they reached the castle gates. Twanria's golden hoarse whose eyes were as deep as the moons dark side had a stature of power and perseverance. Twanria loaded her bow and arrow to the side of the horse's saddle. Justin and Danielle's horses were black and wild, with black manes to match their coats. Maria and Richard had white horses with blond manes with the hoofs looking like Ivory diamonds. Darrell rode his mix breed hoarse that he had brought in that morning.

They rode to the camp but the journey was perilous since the quickest way to reach the camp was through the woods. Justin wondered why Katie was kidnapped. Justin remembered Twanria had called the castle elite guards to stop Janelle and her gang. The sun had been moving steadily through the sky. The clouds were dark and it meant rain would soon be approaching. They met Erin who had been staying at Richard's home tending to the needs of the small child. She left the child with Miano's mother across the road and joined them using one of Miano's horses. The clouds were getting darker by the minute and the seaven riders were not coming upon the camp. The rain fell like the watering of a garden and the riders were coming upon the carnage of bodies

The bodies of the elite castle guards were everywhere. Along side a tree they saw a woman who's breath was weak.

"Your Natalie, are you not?" asked Erin who was trying to tend to her wounds, "What happened to everyone and you?"

Natalie looked up with the rain falling upon her head, "I was trying to help tend to the men when this tall man in black came upon us and took the favor of the opposing forces. He was strong and the armor he wore was overwhelming nothing could pierce it. The only ones who made it out alive were Julian and Miano and they went back to the castle just a while ago to get help."

Natalie was losing air fast but there was nothing more Erin could do for her. Natalie's ribs were broken and her leg seemed to have been bruised quite badly. With a few scars on her face, it seemed as though she didn't care to live. Natalie raised her hand to Erin and tried to say something but instead her hand went faint and soon she was gone. Danielle's eyes filled with tears but with the rain, that seemed to be falling harder now, you couldn't tell. Twanria took her bow that she had place on the hoarse earlier and shot towards a shadowed figure. Appearing from the camp was some tall-distorted figure. Before any of them knew it he was charging for them with sword raised. They dispersed and at first it didn't seem like the odds were in this man's favor, but when he approached it appeared to be Samuel. Erin removed her sword from its sheath and hit it with Samuels. Erin had a score to settle with Samuel and because of the rain she believed to have a chance.

Erin was fighting gallantly and with the rain that fell, nothing could be seen. Twanria aimed her arrow towards an exposed part of the arm as she did before but she couldn't see if it was a clear shot. She shot her arrow and from the sound underneath the rain a muffled cry. Then with a slick cut of the sword another cry was heard. The rain was beginning to slow and from the clearing sky, Samuel was upon his knees waiting for the final blow from Erin. Instead of killing him, Erin took the handle of her sword and plowed it into Samuels face leaving him motionless on the ground. A sound coming from within the camp led them to believe something else was a miss. They took their horses and rode with in the tall wooden posts to see what was happening.

Katie was standing in the middle of camp with no other person around. The rain had left her dark gown lifeless. Her face was pail with sorrow and something seemed different in her eyes. The sky grew darker, but as swiftly as lightening Katie raised her hands in the air to unleash an attack. Twanria, Justin and Maria went to the left while the others to the right. There was no way to battle her since she was a friend. Twanria found a safe place to have an arrow ready in the slight chance she would need to shoot. Janelle was standing by her tent watching the action as it unfolded. Justin and Erin went head on.

Katie threw psychic orbs towards each of them blasting them back into the wooden post that kept the camp together. Erin was blasted through the wooden post and fell outside the camp lying lifeless. Justin was flung into the wooden post and made an imprint of his body. He began to fall but before he hit the ground Katie shot another psychic orb straight for his head. It reached his skull with such intensity that is blasted a hole straight through the wooden post with his head as the bullet. The rain fell down over his lifeless body. His head crept out of the crater that it had created. Before he was completely on the ground Danielle ran over to see if he were still alive.

A small pulse came from Justin. He was barely breathing and he had a wound covering half his head. Danielle felt three ribs that had been bruised but luckily weren't broken. Her hair lay across his wounded face, along with the tears that had come from her eyes. She picked up his sword and charged for Katie as Justin did. Danielle was quick and with the comfort and support from her wardrobe she was swift. Before Katie could blast a psychic orb forward an arrow pierced through her left hand. With blood rolling to the ground Katie screamed in pain. The arrow stuck out of her hand and the bone was clearly visible. They didn't want to hurt Katie but they had no choice. From the corner of her eye Katie could see Janelle grab her chakrum. Katie immediately stood and blasted Twanria up against the wooden post with her psychic orbs. Twanria wasn't hurt to badly since Katie only had one good hand to shoot people with. Danielle lifted her sword and hesitated while Katie stood there recovering from using so much energy. Danielle's hesitation cost her a few strands of hair when Katie kicked her foot forward and tripped Danielle while grabbing a strand of her hair. While Danielle lay on the ground about to grab her footing Katie blasted a psychic orb towards Danielle's face forcing the consciousness from her. Danielle's face was neatly forced into the ground from the blast while a puddle started forming from the rain that fell. From the top of the tent flew Richard charging down upon Katie with his daggers.

Richard managed to knick Katie's right arm but he was soon blasted back next to Twanria. Maria ran to Richard to make sure he was still alive. All the while Darell was hiding behind the dungeon. Katie was devastating all her friends and none of them new why. Katie walked over to Twanria, Maria, and Richard. Richard was still capable of fighting but when Katie got close by she suddenly hit the ground. Through the sprinkles of the rain that was starting to speed up again, Erin had hit Katie with the back end of her sword. Katie landed on her arrow held hand. Her scream echoed through the rain and dark sky. From what they could see Erin soon was on the ground holding her leg. By Twanria's head stuck Janelle's chakrum. Janelle walked over to Erin and took her sword from her. She raised it over her head and came down upon Erin.

Before the blade fully came down upon Erin, Richard threw one of his daggers and cut Janelle's arm leaving her to the mercy of the blood that feel. The rain was clearing again and from the other side of the camp came Danielle. Her face was bruised from Katie's psychic energy but she took Janelle by the hair and pushed Janelle's face into her knee. Janelle flew backwards falling over Katie. Danielle jumped on Janelle and unleashed punches upon Janelle's face making it look worst then her own.

After three hits Katie blew Danielle across the camp, but since she was weaker Danielle didn't hit one of the wooden post. Danielle fell and rolled on the ground with her hair getting muddy along with rocks cutting her burgundy gown. She looked over to Justin to fill with anger again and she charged for Janelle.

Before Danielle got to close Danielle was off the ground again and smashed into one of the wooden post that surrounded the camp. Instead of just falling Katie was holding her there. All the wood chips from the post were scraping and torturing Danielle to the point of where she was screaming. Twanria had an arrow ready but she couldn't shoot Katie. Erin crawled towards Katie and grabbed her hair. After plowing Katie's face into the ground, Danielle fell from the wooden post. She was high up, so when she hit the ground she sprained her foot quite fiercely. Katie got up from the ground and removed the arrow from her hand and shoved it into Erin's back making her scream with the force that could wake the non-living. Then with her good hand she used her power to push Erin, right where the arrow stuck out plowing her face right into the wooden post. Erin was screaming for her life. With an arrow in her back and the wooden post keeping her from moving forward, blood war rolling from her hands and back. Maria ran towards Katie and put her arms around Katie's neck. Maria wasn't very strong and with her good hand she let Erin fall to the ground so she could fling Maria over her shoulder. With another psychic orb Maria's face was buried into the ground. Maria was still a bit weary from her wound to the head with Samuel, and with this blast she was out.

Richard rose from the ground, yelling and charging for Katie. Katie turned and shot another psychic orb towards him but instead of flying back, Richard took his dagger and hit the blast towards the ground leaving a small creator where it hit. Katie shot another blast but this time, Richard flung it leaving a hole in the camp. With the next shot Richard deflected it back towards Katie having her flying towards Janelle's tent with it collapsing on top of her. Twanria took the chakrum from the wooden post and threw it towards Janelle leaving it sticking out her side. Janelle was crying from the intensity of the blow. Richard ran for Maria and picked her up from the ground. The rain had finally finished coming down but in Richards eyes there were tears forming quite strongly. Maria was still alive but her pulse was very low. He looked at Twanria who was the only person untouched. Twanria ran over to Erin who was lying lifeless on the ground. Erin was still breathing but the arrow sticking out of her back was in quite deep since Katie's power had pushed it so far inward. Erin took her hand and pushed the arrow straight through. Twanria gasped and almost fainted at seeing all the blood flow down Erin leather armor. Erin soon collapsed and fell out on the floor.

Twanria ran over to Danielle to see what she could do. Danielle was still alive but her foot was in bad shape and her face left nothing to be desired. Her dress was all cut up and wet from the rain that had fell. Blood was streaming out of all the holes in her burgundy dress, but all Danielle could think about was Justin. Twanria helped Danielle over to Justin to see how he was doing.

Twanria was walking over to Janelle to see her condition when from the tent Katie emerged with a gash sliding down the side of her left arm. She had an orb brewing over her head. She turned to Darell who had been hiding during the whole fight. She flung her psychic energy blast towards him and since it was so immense in size, it penetrated shot with great accuracy towards Darrell. Darrell was holding back the blast, since the steal from his metal triangle was the same as Richards. His triangle was the size of Janelle's chakrum but instead of circular it was triangle. The orb was pushing Darell towards the wooden fence with such power that the only thing keeping him alive was his triangular disk. The fence began to break since Darrell was being pushed against it. He broke the fence and soon was knocked out by the balls forceful energy. The ball was reflected back towards Katie but instead of hitting her she directed towards Danielle and Justin. Danielle screamed but there was nothing they could do. Justin stuck up this square disk that was similar to Darrell's. Justin was to weak to fully hold the power of his disk but Danielle and him were holding the power back. The ball was to powerful but since the items that Darell and Justin used, the ball was much smaller and less powerful. When the ball hit him and Danielle and Justin they screamed, but were still alive, being only left with small bruises. They were left lying unconscious with Danielle over Justin's chest.

Katie yelled at Twanria to stay away from Janelle but before Katie could summon another energy blast Twanria took Janelle's chakrum and flung it towards Katie. Janelle screamed having the chakrum removed from her leg just to hear another scream from Katie when the chakrum flew straight and landed right in her stomach. It pierced through far enough for Katie to fall backwards beaten. Right before Katie hit the ground she sent another energy orb towards Richard and Maria sending them back into the nearby post.

Twanria began her rounds checking each person but since it was only she, she didn't know what to do. All of sudden Rachael, Julian and Miano rushed into the camp examining all the carnage that had happened. With the combined strengths and the horses, they were all taken back to the castle. Twanria had the Castle guards throw Janelle and Katie into a jail cell while the others were taken to the hospital wing. Twanria just kept wondering if it could of turned out better.


	15. Recover

Warlord 15

Twanria walked down to the dungeon to check up on Lady Kathryn. Katie lye towards the back of the dungeon holding her arms close. Her feet were bruised from being dragged back to the palace. Her stomach had been rapped with gauze to keep it from bleeding. The chakrum barely broke the skin, and it didn't hit any major organs. Twanria just stared at Katie with disgust. Twanria wondered why she could do that to one of her friends.

"How could you do that to us?" said Twanria, with eyes of hurt and betrayal, "You were supposed to be on our side."

Katie looked up from the darkness of her corner and replied, "I did only what I needed too. You wouldn't understand, even if I told you."

"What I don't understand is how and why you would want to do something like that?" asked Twanria

"I told you that I had too." Replied Katie, "Do you think I liked doing all of this to you."

"So are you saying you were forced to do these things?"

"She didn't have any control over me," stated Katie.

"Then why would you do it?" asked Twanria.

"Because I was forced," said Katie, "and why all of you so quick to attack. I was your friend also but you attacked with out a word of explanation."

"You were going to attack us first and we had no line of defense against your powers."

"You could of tried talking to me or getting information out of me somehow."

"I was forced to attack and you left me no choice but to attack you."

"It shows what kind of friends you really are."

Twanria walked away from the dungeon in despair and a trust broken. Katie had stolen her friendship away and while they talked and laugh at one point in time, they were all fighting the next.

The next task for Twanria was to visit the hospital wing to see how the others were doing. The hospital room was vast in size and decorated from corner to corner. Each bed was made of the finest fabric and the most soft of sheets. Twanria walked to Maria's bedside to notice that her condition was not improving. Richard was kneeling by her bedside hoping she was okay. His eyes were swollen from crying so much but it didn't look as if no one could ever move him. Twanria walked to the other side of the room to where Danielle and Justin lay. Their bodies were bandaged and kept under close surveillance.

Twanria went into the main meeting room to talk with Julian, Miano and Rachel. Twanria stepped up to the round table at which the others were already seated, "Tell me exactly what happened the night before."

Julian rose from the table and started to walk around to the large window that was posted at one side of the room, he sighed and began to speak, "It was dark and gloomy that day. The oversized giant Samuel came plowing though are troops like pieces of dominos. We we're leading and gaining the advantage when Danielle escaped but when Samuel returned with Lady Kathryn on his shoulders, he devastated us. The thing that surprised me most is when Samuel came up to us, he let Lady Kathryn down. She stood there the whole time instead of trying to escape. I don't know why she did that." Twanria looked down at her self but let Julian continue before she spoke, "We did get the upper hand on Samuel at one point but then Lady Kathryn stepped in and started to blast our troops away with a power of some sort. Once again we we're forced to fall back. Natalie came in with Miano and started to treat the wounded. Since Natalie was such a skilled healer Samuel came and took her out with full assault. Natalie was beaten and bruised and Miano was tending to her when Samuel cam for him. Miano escaped by running into the midst of the wood. Samuel took down trees and moved the earth as if it was nothing. Nothing could be said or done to help Miano and the troops we're too afraid to come in and help. I left the battle to help detour Samuel away from Miano but to no avail. Samuel attacked the both of us but in the end we we're not enough to over come him. We had to retreat and get help. We left the battle on our way back to the castle."

"How can this be?" asked Twanria, "If you we're coming to the castle around the same time we were leaving we should of saw you."

Julian walked over and sat down next to Miano, "We did see you all leave in the direction of Janelle's camp. We we're going to warn you but something came up."

Twanria got up and walked toward Julian disgustedly and stared right into his eyes, "You left us to face Lady Kathryn and Samuel and didn't warn us of anything. What kind of knight are you. What could of possibly been so important."

"Miano was hurt from the battle with Samuel and since Miano has no armor or weapons to protect himself I took him into the castle to get bandaged," answered Julian, "I thought that since Miano was with me I should accompany him until he was better. I thought that the troops would warn you of the inpending doom."

"You are part of the elite guard and you left your troops behind," claimed Twanria, "You are a disgrace to this castle."

Miano walked infront of Julian to keep Twanria from yelling at him, "It's completely my fault. See its kind of hard to explain. I wasn't hurt but I was a bit tired and weak from being chased after. I had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. The story goes like this, " We we're coming out of the forest after running all that way. I feel to the ground near the castle but not out of the forest. We saw you leaving the castle but instead of calling to you we we're just a bit weak from the run. Julian sad down next to me and. . .""

Twanria interrupted before Miano could finish, "You to lovers decided to be with each other instead of helping us out. I don't understand this love concept. You are the captain of the elite guard and you are a poor farmer who was lucky enough to be gifted with an education.

Miano who was feeling quite ashamed coniued his story, "It was a spur of the moment Twanira. I do know that I care for him, but at that time and at a moment of weakness I, uh, kissed him."

Twanria rolled her eyes and starred at Rachel who was listening intently, "So you we're making out the entire time we we're being beaten to death. I bet the story gets better doesn't it.

Miano rolled his eyes as Twanria did and continued, "I did kiss him and he seemed surprised by it but, when I opened my eyes he was kissing me back. I laid back and he lay next to me with lips still intertwined. Before anything went further we came back to realize that the time had passed. Nothing happened we just kissed but it was my fault that I distracted him."

"So once again, your saying during your make-out session, you didn't once realize that your friends we're going into inpending doom."

"I mean that in a moment of weakness and a time of slight passion time got away from us."

Twanria was to tired of yelling to hear the rest of their story. She turned to Rachel to hear her side, "Rachel when did you come into the story."

Rachel took her eyes off of the lovers for a minute to tell her side of the story, "I was on my way to the castle when I saw Julian and Miano walking in. I heard what had happened from both of them and we took some horses and rode back to the camp site."

"So Rachel what you are saying is that if you didn't come up that they wouldn't of even came with help," said Twanria who was still quite angry.

Julian was silent after Miano's story, he didn't want anyone to know but he knew it would come out. He looked at Twanria and gave his sincerest apology but Twanria was to disgust to look at him. Twanria was too mad to be in the same room as them so she went to go check on the patience.

Twanria walked into the medical room to find that Danielle and Richard were missing. She asked the nurse where they had gone. The nurse told Twanria that they had gone to speak with Katie. Twanria walked swiftly down to the dungeon to make sure they didn't do anything they'd regret.

When Twanria reached the dungeon there were guards everywhere. From the midst of the crowd there was sunlight shinning through a hole in the castle wall. Samuel was tearing through guards. Bodies were laying everywhere. Samuel was coming upon the cell that held Katie and Janelle. Danielle was seen in the cell near Katie but was protecting her. Richard was lying on the ground unconscious along with many guards. Samuel just moved through the bars and grabbed Janelle who was still badly injured. Instead of taking Katie Samuel left leaving the guards to chase after him.

The carnage had soon passed and Danielle was looking down upon Katie who was curled into the corner. Twanria ordered that Katie and Richard be moved to the sick bay to get her wounds and cuts taken care of. Twanria walked with Danielle chatting about what had happened.

"Why did you leave the sick bay?" said Twanria, "You should of stayed there out of harms way."

"I came down to see Katie so I could get the whole story." Answered Danielle

"What did you find out?"

"I found out that Katie was being forced to do the things she did."

"How was she being forced?"

"She said that they had something against her but, she couldn't tell me the whole story because Samuel crashed through the side wall."

"Why did Richard go with you?" asked Twanria.

"Richard said he was going to go because he wanted to make sure I was alright."

Twanria kept wondering why Katie talked to Danielle but not her.

On the way to the sick bay Julian walked up to Danielle and got down on his knee and said, "I'm so sorry for letting you go into danger with out me letting you know what happened."

"What do you mean, without letting me know?" Danielle said with her eyes shifting down to Julian's forgiving eyes.

Twanria was explained the situation to Danielle. Danielle rolled her eyes and removed Julian's hand from hers and stormed off. Miano ran after Danielle but Danielle didn't want to hear any of it. Justin was lying on a sick bed and these two went free. Danielle was disgusted beyond belief.

Richard was lying in a bed next to Maria. His eyes were open but he wasn't talking much when Danielle entered. Erin was still lying motionless, sleeping. Justin had finally come around and Danielle was trying to hold back the tears. Justin raised his hand to hers. She clutched to it. Justin was trying to say something but his words didn't make since. Danielle couldn't hold back her tears. Her tears rolled from her face down upon Justin's armor.

Richard was staring up at the bricked ceiling trying to remember what had happened to him. His eyes shifted to see Maria who was lying there next to him.

_All at once the memories of the night before flew back to him. Maria had came into his room very late to apologize for the way she had treated him. He was already in bed when she came through the door. Maria had sat on his bed and they began talking about there feelings. Maria was still unsure about how she felt but she did want to know why Richard felt the way he did. Before Richard could explain a thing he grabbed Maria and kissed her upon her untouched lips. Maria was stunned and she was going to push him away but something told her it felt right. Richard moved back and basked in the glory of what he was able to do. Maria soon left the room but returned in her nightgown. She crawled into bed with him but nothing was to happen. They talked for most of the night and kissed once more before going to sleep. Maria had to be sure this was truly how she felt._

Richards face turned from discontent to a smile that was very much welcomed in the sick bay. Twanria was watching the entire goings on in the sick bay to realize that what had happened over the last week had all been the doings of Samuel. Darell came rushing into the sick bay watching all the carnage that had came over his friends. He had been running the castle while Twanria was steady checking up on her friends.

Darell brought Twanria to the circular room where Rachel, Julian and Miano were. Miano looked at Darell's size and stature and backed up when he walked past him. Darell explained that the castle and the guards were not ready for the upcoming war. Twanria walked over to the window, and looked out upon the land. This up in coming war would be devastating with all her friends being injured. It seemed as if Janelle was taking out the people who were going to do the most good for the land. Darell handed Twanria Janelle's chakrum. Darell had the chakrum cleaned and gave it to Twanria since Twanria seemed to know how to use it. Twanria held the chakrum up to her face and looked at its spectacular design and for some reason she felt as if it belonged to her.


	16. The missing part

Warlord 16

Twanria was in the courtyard holding the chakrum firmly in front of her. Its silvery-sleek design was unquestioned by the sharpness of its circular edge. There were five targets set up for Twanria to practice with her chakrum. Her targets were made from tree stumps and twigs. She held the chakrum forward and thruster her arm back and let the circular metal disk fly. The chakrum cut through the air with speeds untouched by gravity. Cutting into the first target and plainly bouncing off towards the next target to do the same as the first, showed the chakrum's true power. Flying towards Twanria with the same speed, if not faster, then how hard she threw it, the chakrum landed firmly in the cup of Twanria's hand without leaving any damage. The power of chakrum was true and full. Through the motions of the air Twanria felt the movement of the chakrum as if controlling it with precise accuracy. Without another word, memories and images flooded into Twanira's mind. She saw her father and in the back of her head she heard the soft voice of Lord William.

While Twanria practiced with her weapon Danielle, Maria, Richard, Darell, Miano, Justin, Lady Kathryn, and Erin were all in the sick bay. Danielle was still kneeling by Justin's bedside shedding a tear ever now and then for her fallen lover. Erin was feeling better then she had before and was up walking around the sick bay. Erin new how much the pain of a battle was and how the hurt of a fallen companion could be devastating.

Lady Kathryn was sitting on a bed in the farthest corner of the room. Her wounds were healing nicely now that she was in the proper care of a nurse. The others in the room ignored that she was there but didn't turn away from throwing her a disgusted look. Katie kept thinking to herself, "If they could only understand." Darell was sitting in a chair in the farthest corner of the room. He had been through so much but feeling guilty that he let Katie get kidnapped earlier.

Maria was up but not moving from her bed. Maria took the people in the room and made them disappear. She was feeling alone and empty. She was thinking back to the day when she walked into the town. She had no feeling or recollection fully of what happened. All she remembers is being attacked Erin saving her. Maria carefully moved over and starred over at Richard and he looked back. Without a word or feeling being a touched a single tear rolled from Maria's eyes onto her bed. Like a rushing wave over the sand her feelings were all coming back along with memories and light. She knew who she was and her life seemed to raise. She rose from her bed and walked to Richard's single bed. She sat beside him and he leaned up. She threw her arms around him and with that single motion streams of sorrowful tears rolled her eyes.

The others in the room were not paying attention to the goings on of the ones in the room. Just from over the light coming through the sick bay doors a man dressed in fine silk and wool, carried a parchment and announced very loudly, "All who are able, are to report to the meeting chambers under the request of Lady Twanria."

The man left the room leaving the others to there look of anxiousness. All who could, rose from their beds and chairs and left the sick bay and entered the room to which Julian, Rachael and Miano had met before. They took seats across the long wooden table and at the end sat Twanria with her Chakrum placed on the table in front of her.

Twanria sat up from her chair and walked around the table. All were present except for Justin and Katie, "I see most of you are better and looking well." The room just sat quiet as Twanria continued to walk around the room; "I have called you all here to finally bring something to your attention."

There were looks from about the room but no one spoke except for Twanria, "In the beginning this castle had a special group of knights called the elite squad. I've learned recently from my mother that my father was in this elite squad. His weapon of choice was the crossbow. He was skilled in archery and all forms of agility and throwing weapons. In the vision sent to me by Lord William, I discovered that my father was the general of this elite squad. He led his troops into the many wars and benefited our land. I once had the notion that Lord William killed my father, but I was wrong. A misunderstanding killed my father. His own side by a soldier thinking he was a traitor to the land murdered him." The room filled with talking now and soft murmurs but Twanria continued, "This elite group of soldiers consisted of four men. Each of these four men had a powerful weapon endowed with strong power. These weapons you have seen. I myself now hold one of these weapons. The four weapons were chakrum shaped specifically for each fighter. One had the shape of a square. Another was in the shape of a triangle and a star. Mine was in the shape of a circle. The men who carried these weapons are not alive today. A syndicate formed under the castle army murdered each for treason. This syndicate worked under direct order and did what ever they thought necessary for the land. This syndicate soon became the group that was formed under Janelle's grandfather. This syndicate was called the Jesseru Jenesial." More murmurs flooded the room with anger but Twanria quickly calmed them, "The four chakrum are powerful weapons and three of them are in our custody. Darell holds one of them and the other is held by Justin and of course mine. The chakrum only work for a selected few since the people chosen to use them formed the original chakrum.

Darell lifted from his seat and in his hands resided the Square Chakrum, "This chakrum was given to me by my grandfather before he passed away. My father used it through because I was to young to realize what it was for. I still don't know how to use it"

"How did you know that your chakrum would protect you from Katie's psychic energy?" Said Danielle who was still in awe over the entire story, "I thought that mind energy could go through all substances."

"Psychic energy can be blocked by the power of a Chakrum, Justin and I both knew this we just hopped that we wouldn't have to bring them about." Replied Darell.

"You're telling me that Justin could of saved himself from Katie's relentless attacks if he would of used his Chakrum sooner," Yelled Danielle who was clearly getting upset.

"How were these Chakrum formed," asked Erin clearly trying to change the subject.

"The Chakrum were forged in an everlasting fire, endowed with a secret power that no one knows about," answered Darell who was glad Danielle stopped shouting.

Richard who was looking confused decided to clear up the last part of the mystery, "If'n yours father was the one who could be usin that fancy disk thingy how come Janelle could also be usin it."

"I think only Janelle could answer that, Richard." Said Twanria.

"Where did you keep those, uh, things when we were on the battle field?' asked Maria who could easily be as confused as Richard.

"When you need the Chakrum it appears," said Darell looking over at Twanria, "But the rule doesn't make sense because Twanira's chakrum is always present."

"I think Janelle could also answer that question." Said Twanria.

They all just looked around at the walls of the room trying to figure out what to say or do. Danielle rose from the table and spoke as calmly as she could, "I need to get back to Justin."

Maria and Richard, instead of going to the sick bay, returned to Richards's bedchamber to be alone. Erin stayed in the meeting room to talk more with Twanria and Darell. Suddenly Danielle burst into the room and was screaming, "Justin's gone".

Twanria looked over at Erin who was clearly staring at Darell. The four of them spread out and searched the castle. Erin returned to the sick bay to talk with Katie but when she returned Katie was gone too. A note was left on the sheet of Katie's bed saying, "

I have taken Lady Kathryn with me to make a bargain with Janelle,

I know how much Lady Kathryn must mean so maybe she is our only hope.

I will be back as soon as possible and take care of Danielle for me.

Justin.

"

Erin took the note to the others. Danielle was fuming, walking around screaming at random objects. Twanria tried to settle her but got yelled at in the process. Erin decided that the three of them and Darell should go look for Justin.

They set off when the sun was reaching the height of its journey. They rode swiftly through the thick forest. The trees were calling to them as they rode by. The most logical place to look for Justin would be at Janelle's broken camp. Katie was in no mood to travel, and since Justin took her from the sick bay they rode as fast as their horses would take them. From the shadows of the trees Erin could hear voices. Darell was riding along solemnly trying to listen in as well. Twanria grabbed the reigns of her hoarse and strode off into the more treacherous part of the woods. They soon came upon the light of the camp. No one was to be seen. The bodies of the dead shoulders had all been cleared from the ground. Twanria remembered Natalie when she slowly drifted off into slumber from her wound.

They rode their horses into the camp. There was no one in sight but the soft sounds of talking were echoing off the nearby trees. Twanria dismounted her hoarse and walked cautiously up to the small tent to which was owned by Janelle. Twanria put her ear to the fabric of the tent and listened in on the conversation. From what she could hear, she could distinguish a man and woman's voice. Erin readied herself on one side of the tent and Darell followed her. Twanria and Danielle took to the other side of the door. At once they charged in ready anything.

Sitting on two firmly planted chairs were Justin and Katie who was tied at the mouth. Justin was looking guilty and ashamed. Danielle just starred at Justin with eyes of relief, but from the corner, a distinct look of disgust. Darell just laughed at the sight.

"How can you be so stupid," Said Darrell trying to contain his overwhelming and loud laughter, "You kidnapped Lady Kathryn so Janelle would do what exactly?"

Justin just turned away but finally decided to speak, "I took her because obviously she is important to Janelle and maybe if Janelle had her back I could bargain with her on leaving the land alone.'

"Not a smart idea, Justin" Scowled Danielle who's look was not any more relieved.

"You dragged us all the way out hear just so you could do something ridiculous?" asked Erin.

"You followed me," sneered Justin whose face was turning to anger, "I did this for you all."

Danielle was untouched by his word and she came and stood in front of him, "I have been worried, whole heartedly, and you scared me so much. You don't even deserve to look at me. You couldn't even trust me with your foolish plan. What kind of relationship is this"? With these words said Danielle took her hand and swiped it across Justin's face with a loud and thundering smack.

Twanria watched as Danielle left the tent, but instead of comforting her Twanria had a few questions, "Justin I would like to see your chakrum."

Justin pretended as if he didn't know of what she was talking about but he soon realized she was much serious. Just as Darrel's had before a triangle disk appeared on Justin's hand. His chakrum, just as light and designed as Twanria's, he was proud of its power. Twanria held the chakrum glaring at it as if for something to happen. When she was about to give it back another flash of images flew through her head. She saw her father and a few other men. Each of them was carrying one of the different Chakrum. Her father was banishing a member of the group. The man who held the star shaped Chakrum was walking away. For reasons unknown, the rest of the men walked into a different direction.

Twanria soon came to reality. She was receiving unusual looks from her friends. She left the tent and found Danielle sitting on a nearby tree stump. From the dark clouds above the rain fell with light force. Danielle wasn't crying but from the rain the crawled her face it was hard to tell. Twanria came and sat next to her knowing that Danielle wanted to tell her something.

"How come he doesn't trust me?" Danielle said looking up at Twanria, "He didn't even tell me where he was going."

Twanria feeling truly sorry knew exactly what to say, "He didn't tell you because he thought it was necessary, if there was any danger, to keep you from harm."

"That's not the way it works," Said Danielle, trying to make Twanria understand, "If he cares for me and trusts me this would of never of happened. I was so worried."

"Don't let it fully bother you because if you dwell on the bad things your relationship will never work," Said Twanria.

Just as Twanria was finishing her statement Justin walked up beside them, "I am sorry Danielle." Said Justin who was trying to keep his full figure, "I didn't mean for you to be so hurt, I just thought you would understand that I had to do this."

"That's not really enough Justin." Replied Danielle with a look of seriousness in her face, "You just went and did something completely on your own and left me to worry."

"Danielle, you know I care for you deeply and—"

Before Justin could finish Danielle interrupted, "You care for me but you don't love me."

Danielle stormed off and but before she could get to far Justin grabbed her arm. Danielle turned around reluctantly. Justin got down on one knee and presented his ring to her.

"Danielle will you marry me." Said Justin whose face had become a victim to the rain.

Just before Danielle could answer, Darell, Katie and Erin emerged from the tent to see what was going on. Danielle looked truly happy but she let her feelings get the best of her. She turned around and continued walking away with the raindrops now looking like tears. Justin still kneeling left his mouth open as Danielle walked out of camp. Erin followed intently.

Richard and Maria were sitting in front of the fire. Not to many words were spread between the two. Both were feeling the toll of the past few days event. Maria was recalling when she first met Richard and how disgusted she was of his accent. Then how he was being nice to her in this very castle chamber. She began to miss her father, though it had only been a week, she was upset that she hadn't seen him in awhile. Being a midwife, she traveled all the time but over the last couple of weeks she was staying in one place.

Richard moved over closer to Maria, but she was a little hesitant. Maria seemed not to object so he moved in closer to her. Before he was able to make a move Julian walked through the door.

Julian was out of breath and Miano was standing right beside him, "Do either of you know where Lady Twanria is? It's very urgent, we just received a letter from the Land of Queen Liana."

"I don't know where she has gone," Said Maria removing herself from Richard's grasp, "I believe they went out because horses in the courtyard are gone."

"Well if it is not any trouble, can you take this letter to her," Said Julian, just now being able to catch his breath, "I'd take it myself but I have to return to the knights and get them ready.'

"Get them ready for what," Said Maria

Julian handed over the note and Maria began to read. The note stated that an unknown army carrying flags of a certain dictator had overturned the Queendom of Queen Liana. Her troops were blind sighted and the army was now heading for Lord William's land. Maria stood up and walked out for the courtyard to grab herself a hoarse. Richard followed behind still confused of what was going on. Before Julian could stray to far away Maria grabbed him and told him to follow. Julian protested by the strength of Richard he was forced to go.

"I think I know where they went." Said Maria grabbing a hoarse from the stable, "If they went anywhere, they probably went to Janelle's camp."

Julian, Miano, Richard and Maria set out for Janelle's camp with the letter. The rain was still falling and the clouds were not lifting. They had to go through the forest to get there quicker. The thunder and lightning above was coming down from the black clouds and they all feared of being hit. When almost through the forest, they spotted two figures. From what they could see it was a man and a women. From closer view they could see Samuel and Janelle riding in the opposite direction of them going to the east. Maria stopped and had an idea to carry out. With in a few minutes Richard and Maria were following Janelle and Samuel while Julian and Miano headed for the camp.

Maria was nervous about splitting up. She didn't have any weapons with her but they were not going to confront them, just follow. They kept a steady pace behind them making sure not to arouse suspicion. The trees in their path were wet and dropping a few Raindrops on them. They used hand signals so there voices would not be heard. It was already hard to hear through the rain, but Samuel seemed to have heightened senses so they didn't take their chance.

They soon became a small town. From what Maria could tell it looked quite familiar. They were quiet but Janelle and Samuel began to run faster since the trees didn't block the rain. They approached a small house in the middle of town. From what Maria could tell they went inside. They approached the house and tied their horses down on the fence post of a nearby tavern. They walked close to the windows to hear what was going go. They sat under the window and heard five voices, and one of them didn't seem too happy.


	17. A love scorn

Warlord 17

Danielle was walking through the forest not realizing Erin was following her. Erin was calling after her but Danielle wasn't listening to anything except the sound of her feet. The trees seemed to be moving out her way. Erin finally caught up with her and sat her down next to one of the trees. The rain was beginning to stop, but the trees that held water, were now dropping their load.

"Danielle calm down!" Erin said, with severe maturity, "He just proposed to you, are you stupid."

Danielle starred over at Erin, "Do you know what he did, that was completely the wrong time to ask."

"It may have been the wrong time," Said Erin, trying to make the situation better, "But I know he genuinely meant it.'

"That was worst then the wrong time," Replied Danielle, "How can he propose to me, when he just lied to me."

"Danielle he could be your fiancé"

"I don't care Erin!" Yelled Danielle, "He doesn't even trust me."

"Come on, you know he trusts you," Sympathized Erin, "If he didn't he wouldn't of proposed."

"Erin stop it!" Danielle yelled, being louder then she was before, "If he doesn't love me, the way I love him, then I don't want to marry him."

Erin trying to go through her mind for answers finally asked, "Danielle, if you love him, then you can't end it here, or do you not love him?"

"Of course I love him," Danielle replied with the tears finally beginning to fall, "He just takes me for granted and can't trust me. I remember back in the beginning of our relationship, he was so sweet. He'd buy my flowers and give me candy and come by my house just to see if I was okay. We ended up moving in together and he was still sweet but just not as fluent as he was before. I remember our first kiss. It was so sweet. We were on a date and he was so handsome. I was in a gorgeous gown that was made especially for me. He leaned over and kissed me on our walk to my house.

But now he isn't too happy. He takes me for granted by just expecting me to do things. He expects me to hem his pants and cook him glazed ham on demand. I shouldn't be his slave. I should be his wife, or, something close to it. He only told me he loved me once. But when he said it, I surprised him with a gourmet meal."

Erin decided to try a new approach to the problem, "Well fine then, just go about it like this, tell him you don't want to get married until you work on your relationship."

"No I won't Erin, I am going to do it like this, I am just going to brake up with him." Answered Danielle.

"You can't do that." Stated Erin.

"Yes I can and it's all thanks to you."

"Look Danielle, just don't do anything until you hear from him and what he has to say." Begged Erin who had tried everything.

"Well I guess I owe him that." Said Danielle.

Just when Danielle finished her argument, Justin, Darell, Katie and Twanria ran up. Justin was breathing hard from chasing Danielle. Katie was still quiet, since none of them knew exactly what was happening. Before Justin could say one word, Danielle lifted up off the wet ground and began walking away from the group. Secretly Danielle wanted to know if Justin would still follow after her. Darell pushed Justin and he began chasing after her again. Erin was following right behind along with Katie. Before Katie could get a foot forward Twanria held her back.

"You may be in our custody at the moment," Said Twanria, "But you are not allowed to leave my eyesight."

"You couldn't hold me even if you wanted to." Answered Katie, "I could take you down right here with my powers."

"Then why haven't you?" Pressured Twanria.

"I've been biding my time." Answered Katie.

Just as these words left her mouth Katie made a run for it. Darell tried chasing her but because of his size he didn't make good progress. Twanria kept after her but Katie was quick. Katie dodged through bushes and trees, weavings and swerving whenever she could. Twanria kept on her, but she soon lost her.

Katie was still running before she realized where she was. It was getting darker by the second and since the trees were covering the sky, the ground became unseen. Katie ran farther forward when she ran into someone. He extended his hand and lifter her from the ground. He spoke softly but not to deep.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Said the voice who was shrouded in mystery by the darkening sky, "Let me help you up."

Katie knew the voice did not belong to Samuel so she grabbed the stranger's hand and said, "Thank you very much. My name is Lady Kathryn. May I ask your name?"

"Yes my name is Jamiele," Said Jamiele who couldn't be much taller then Katie, "I'm a traveling story-teller. I got lost when the darkness fell in. So are you nobility?"

"Yes, my father runs business in this land," replied Katie, "So you're a traveling story-teller, what kind of stories do you tell?"

"Well I tell fantasy stories" Answered Jamiele, moving his hair from his face, "May I ask why you were running?"

Katie was hesitant to tell the truth so she lied, "I was running from some people that were chasing me."

"Well then we should move from here," Asked Jamiele, "The village that I come from is not to far from here."

Lady Kathryn and Jamiele began walking back to the village. When they entered the village, the light from the fading sun allowed them to see the world around. Jamiele's white wool shirt and black felt pants and shoes didn't leave much to be desired. He carried a bag full of books and quills. His black hair that reached over his shoulders could be said to have been combed early that day. His mustache covered his upperlip, which seemed to be growing untamed. Jamiele couldn't be much above the age of sixteen.

Before they pulled to far into the village, Maria and Richard ran up to them. Maria had a disgusted look on her face, which couldn't compare to the look that Richard wore.

"What are you doing out from the castle," Said Maria who, now, carried a look of determination, "I can't believe they let you go."

Katie decided to go with the lie, "They told me to leave and never come back."

"So they probably told you to go back with Janelle," Said Maria

Katie took offense to this remark but kept going on with what Maria said, "So what exactly are you doing out hear."

"I don't really think it's any of your business." Snapped Maria.

"Don't get quick with me Maria, my gift could take you down with one hit," Stated Katie.

Richard thought it was time for him to cut in, "If'n its not to much trouble ms. Katie, Id like you not to be talking that way to ms. Maria"

"So this was the best you could do?" Implied Katie.

Maria was hesitant of which side to take, but she couldn't hurt Richard so she sided with him, "Richard is a good-looking, young, working man and he is perfectly fine."

"Oh gosh Maria, I didn't know you cared for me too." Stated Richard.

Jamiele didn't have any idea of what was going on so he decided to stay quiet, but Katie on the other hand had much to say, "I don't know why you choose him. He is so beneath you. You could have had any nobleman. I don't even know why I wasted my time protecting you."

"What do you mean you protected us?" Begged Maria.

"Just forget about it, you're not really worth my time." Said Katie while her and Jamiele walked off into the village.

Jamiele didn't question what had happened just then. He led Katie to a near by Tavern. After explaining that this place was used for his readings, they sat down at a table at the far corner of the room.

"You travel and your, so young." Stated Katie.

"I may be young but the gift of story-telling is something that has been passed down through my family." Said Jamiele

"If you're a story-teller and you travel dosen't that mean you're a traveling bard?" Asked Katie.

"Well yes, but I prefer traveling story-teller" Said Jammal, "It sounds better and gets right to the point."

Jamiele quieted Katie before she had a chance to speak because a story-teller was approaching the stage. Katie was quite surprised to see Janelle approach the stage. Katie hid her face into the darkness of the room. Janelle began telling a story about a young girl and her fight for freedom. From what Katie could tell, Janelle was speaking of her own life. A small girl was torn away from her family, having to fight to survive living in a different home year to year. When this girl grew older, she learned skills and abilities from books, like Katie had, and found she becoming more of a warrior through time. After the girl was old enough to live on her own she discovered she had a talent for business. Then when the girl was old enough she took over her own company and became the leader. Katie listened intently because this was part of the story she was missing.

Before Janelle finished Katie began to feel dizzy and faint. Her head was spinning and images began flashing through her head. Janelle's story was making her psychic abilities activate. She saw Janelle as the small girl going through home to home. In some she would be beaten, in others she would be a slave for the owners. When the girl was old enough, she murdered her foster family and searched for her real family. It turns out that she was given away to protect herself from the life of her family. Her family controlled half of the population of the land. They controlled certain business and worked directly with the King. Then, the abilities that she learned in books were applied on the battlefield, where Janelle had to fight for control.

Then something peculiar happened. Katie assumed her powers must have been growing because she merged with the scene she was seeing. She was in Janelle's family's camp. Janelle was sitting in a corner reading. Then a strange tall man, who looked a lot like Jamiele, entered the camp. He was carrying a chakrum that looked like Janelle's but was different. It was shaped in the shape of a Star. Before Katie could realize what was happening she moved to the next scene.

In this scene Katie realized that she was in the middle of another camp. She didn't recognize any of the men. There were four of them total. Each was carrying a chakrum. One of the men, who was in the last scene, was surrounded by the three other men. They were talking.

"Jammal I can't believe you betrayed us like that." Said one of the men carrying the Circular Chakrum.

"I did what was needed of me." Said Jammal who looked truly terrified, "They kidnapped my chi—"

Interrupting Jammal, the man with the Circular chakrum stepped forward, "You didn't know if they had your child or not. You just took the chance. You betrayed us and for that you can no longer be a part of us anymore."

"They said they knew where Jamiele is." Said Jammal, "I have to get my son back, Krasas."

"Your son was kidnapped about a month ago." Stated Krasas, "I know how you feel. I have a little girl about the same age as your son, but you don't even know if he is still alive."

"You don't understand Krasas," Shouted Jammal, "My son is the most important thing in my life, he is only five years old and I don't know what I'd do if he was hurt."

Krasas sighed but still kept his temper, "We are part of the elite guard under King William and you went over to the other side. We can no longer trust you."

Before Katie could hear the answer she was shifted into another scene. She was standing in a small house. In the back corner of the house was a woman holding her kid and a man standing in front of them. From the window she could see that a war was going on right outside their doors. Suddenly through the door a girl wearing a black outfit and boots emerged. At first Katie could not tell who it was but with a closer look she could see it was Janelle.

"You did a bad thing by making Jammal angry." Said Janelle, "He came to us with information in exchange for his son. You should have helped him get his son back Krasas."

"You're not going to do a thing to us Janelle." Said Krasas, "Your only fourteen."

"You think so?" Implied Janelle, "Just wait and see."

From out the palms of her hand Janelle made the Star Chakrum appear. Krasas's face blew open in surprise. Katie was staring at the scene from the window when something caught her eye. The girl sitting on the floor behind her father was Twanria. Katie then knew what was going to happen. Twanria had told about this many times before.

"How are you able to hold the power of a Chakrum?" Asked Krasas, "They can only work for their makers and their descendants."

"Well I was able to find away around that." Stated Janelle, "I can use any of the Chakrums that come into my possession if I take the blood from a maker or their descendants and merge it with my own."

Before Krasas had a chance to retaliate Janelle charged at him with a Chakrum. The way Katie remembered, Twanria said it was a soldier that killed her father. Katie thought to herself that Twanria's mother must of covered up the truth. The battle raged on for a few seconds because Janelle was swift and quick. The two Chakrum were flying around the room. Janelle and Krasas were standing in the middle of the room. This battle was to end when one Chakrum hit the other. Katie screamed when a Chakrum came for her but soon remembered that she was having a vision. In the end Krasas was holding one Chakrum and Janelle was holding the other. When Janelle let go of hers it fell to the ground. When Krasas let go, the Star Chakrum was sticking out of his stomach. He fell to the ground. Twanria began to scream as her father ly dying on the floor in front of her. Janelle picked up the Circle Chakrum and pulled the Star Chakrum out of Krasas's chest and left him there bleeding upon the floor.

Katie was stricken by what she had seen. She could not believe what had just happened. All the pieces of the story had come together. Before she could breathe she was shoved back to reality. When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on the floor. Jamiele was over her speaking something Katie could not understand. Katie rose to her feet and she dragged Jamiele out of the tavern.

Katie explained what she had seen. Jamiele was listening intently on every word. Before Katie finished her story Jamiele had a story of his own.

Jamiele starred at the dirt road in front of them and began to speak, "I was kidnapped when I was little. You had that much of the story correct. A man named Samuel kidnapped me. He was this tall bruit who wore a black coat. He took me to the camp that you described. I was only five years old like you said, but I was smart enough to wrestle my way out. I was small and squirmy. I ran into the woods and this nice family found me. I explained what happened and they didn't believe me. I tried to get away but they didn't want me wandering into the woods. But I found out what happened to my father. When I was a little older, I discovered that my father had been found murdered by some assassins. I'm thinking from what you told me that my father went back to Janelle after that fight with the three men trying to find me. When he got there they probably asked for the Chakrum in return for me. I guess when he gave it to them, they killed him."

When Jamiele realized what he was saying was coming true, a few tears fell from his eyes. He didn't realize that his father had done so much for him. Katie was still thinking intently trying to make the images stay firmly planted. Katie knew what she to do.

"We have to go to the castle." Said Katie who gulped when she thought of what might happen to her, "We have to go and tell them what happened."

Jamiele was excited when he heard the words but felt hesitant, "Don't we have to come across Janelle's camp if we go to the castle."

"Janelle's camp was destroyed, thanks to me." Said Katie proudly, "Besides Janelle is here in this village didn't you just see her."

Jamiele looked puzzled and said, "I don't know what Janelle looks like"

Katie thought about not telling him that Janelle was that story-teller but she knew she had to, "Janelle was that last story teller on strange."

"You mean lady words is Janelle," said Jamiele, "That can't be, were really good friends."

Katie began to laugh but found her seriousness again, "The women in there has murdered lots of people and you're her best friend."

"You can't be serious Katie," implied Jamiele, "I can't believe you. I know her to well."

"Well fine." Said Katie, "Just wait tell we get to the castle."

Jamiele and Katie left for the castle. Unbeknownst to them Janelle saw Katie in the audience. Janelle, along with Samuel, quickly followed them into the dark woods. Katie could barely remember where the castle was but she knew they could find it. All the while, Katie kept thinking about what happened to Twanria's father and how his life was taken.


	18. Mistaken love

Warlord 18

Richard and Maria were making their way through the forest to the Castle. The ground, which they walked on, was murky and damp from the rain that had fell earlier. They wanted to keep close together. Maria was stuck on all the things that Katie had said. Katie was shy and her newfound confidence was nice. Richard was thinking as well. He believed Katie to be right. Though Maria was starting to take a liking to him, he was beneath her.

Maria stopped under a tall tree to talk to Richard, "Richard I know the last couple of days have been nice but I have been thinking. I need to know if you truly care for me."

Richard began to lean upon the tree and look at Maria with heart-felt eyes, "I'se don't know what this feeling is that I have for ye Maria, alls I know is it's a strong one."

Maria laughed but a subtle blush came from her cheeks, "So what do you think this feeling is."

"I'se believe that this feeling is strong enough for me to do this." Said Richard who moved towards Maria.

Richard grabbed Maria around the waist and turned her around to wear her back was on the tree. She started to push him away but slowly gave in. He touched his chapped lips to her smooth ones. His hand slowly moved up her blouse but instead of moving to far she slowed down his hand. She cautiously pushed him away. She began walking away feeling a little ashamed.

"Maria did I do something wrong?" Asked Richard apologetically.

"Richard it's not you, it's me." Stated Maria, "I just don't think this going to work. We are from different classes in society and it won't work. Besides we have to get back to the castle and report what we heard."

Richard looked truly disappointed, and he wouldn't let Maria get away with that, "Maria I love you and you know that."

"No I don't Richard just, stop!" Maria yelled, "I don't and can't"

Richard grabbed Maria and forced a kiss on to her lips but she pushed him away and slapped him across the face. Richard stumbled backwards, almost falling to the ground. Maria then ran up to him and jumped on top of him. Maria couldn't believe what she was doing. She was lying on top of Richard in the middle of a murky forest. They began to kiss more passionately then before. Noises throughout the forest were swarming from there direction. But before the passion went to far Maria rose up from the ground and reminded them of their mission. Richard was smiling more intently then he had before.

Danielle was nearly to the castle by the time Justin caught up to her. She still didn't want to hear a word from him. She was still disgusted by his judgments. Every time Justin began to speak she would turn and walk in another directions.

"Danielle come on talk to me." Said Justin still chasing her into the courtyard, "I didn't mean to do it. Please just talk to me."

"Justin, I'm going to say this once," Said Danielle with sever passion; "I don't want to have anything to do with you, until you can learn to trust me."

Justin walked around the stable where the horses once were, "Danielle come on. You know I trust you, I always have."

"Justin you don't show it," shouted Danielle, "How am I supposed to know you care for me if you never say it?"

"Danielle you know I'm not good at that stuff." Answered Justin, "I thought you always knew, I, uh, well you know."

Danielle rolled her eyes and figured she could get him to say it, "I can't believe you can't even say it Justin. I know this is what our relationship means to you."

"Danielle, I asked you to marry me." Stated Justin, "That should be enough."

Danielle was getting really heated but stayed cool, "Justin your not suppose to start acting like that until were married."

"Danielle stop this." Implied Justin, "You know you love me and I feel the same way about you."

"Then why can't you say it?" Asked Danielle, "You are impossible."

Danielle stormed up into the castle into her bedchamber leaving Justin to pound on the door. Meanwhile Erin, Darell and Twanria were going to the meeting room to discuss their next plan of action.

Katie and Jamiele were approaching the Castle walls just when Maria and Richard were arriving. Katie didn't pay any attention to them because she had other plans. Katie was given dirty looks walking through the palace. Katie walked immediately to the meeting room. A guard came up and tried to grab Katie but was immediately thrown backwards. Jamiele just watched as Katie made light work of any one who stood in her way.

Twanria and all the others entered the meeting room after being summoned by the help. Katie was pacing around the room as each took their respective seats.

"I have summoned all of you hear to tell you the truth about what happened along time ago." Said Katie beginning her story, "Twanria's father was one of four men who held a powerful weapon known as a chakrum."

"We already know this Katie." Said Twanria.

Katie just continued without being phased by the comment, "The part you might not know is that each of the four chakrums can only work for their makers and descendants. Jamiele, here is one of those descendants. The other is Twanria and the next two I don't quite know. The reasons Janelle can wield the power of a Chakrum is because she mixed her own blood with those of the makers. Janelle mixed her own blood with the blood of Jamieles and Twanria's fathers after she killed them"

Twanria felt a little an easy at the last part and had to question, "Your story doesn't fit, Katie. A soldier killed my father. I remember dark armor."

"Janelle was in dark armor and you were being shielded by your mother so you probably couldn't see to much," Said Katie trying to clarify what she say, "My powers expanded and I was there. I could see everything that happened. Janelle and your father fought bravely with their chakrums—"

"Where did Janelle get a chakrum if my father had his?" Asked Twanria.

"Janelle had gotten her chakrum from Jamiele's father when she killed him." Answered Katie, "Jamiele's father was searching for Jamiele, and he thought that Janelle's family kidnapped him. It turns out that they did but Jamiele, was able to get away from them and grew up elsewhere."

Twanria was absorbing all the fax at once along with everyone else but she only had one last thing to clarify, "If Janelle killed my father and took his Chakrum and she still had the star Chakrum, why didn't she attack us with it after I took the circle Chakrum."

Before Katie could answer Jamiele, stepped forward to say, "I know what happened to the Star Chakrum. When I got old enough to leave the sanctity of my home I went to the camp. I snuck in and took the Star chakrum. I took it because I saw my father with it when I was growing up. It was more like a keepsake. I didn't really know it was a weapon or anything. The strange thing was when I touched it, it disappeared, and I really haven't seen it since."

Twanria began to smile since she finally knew the answer to something, "Darell could you please make your chakrum appear, and Justin you do the same."

All before them the Square and Triangle Chakrum's all appeared. Sitting on the table before all of them were the three chakrum. Twanria looked over at Jamiele who started to realize what actually happened to his chakrum. Before one word was said Jamiele held out his hands and concentrated. With a flash of white circling light, the Star Chakrum was revealed in his hands. The Star Chakrum appeared in all its glory with a gold lining and black tip, very similar to Janelle's. With the four chakrum revealed each began to glow a magnificent glow. Jamiele set his on the table to complete the diamond. From the glow images began to form above each of the items. Above the Triangle Chakrum appeared a man with long black hair and dark shady eyes, wearing armor of the purest metal. From the Square Chakrum came a man with Short brown hair, with similar armor. Appearing from the Star Chakrum came Jamiele's father Jammal who didn't look any older from whence he was saw in the vision. Lastly appearing out of the Circle Chakrum was Twanria's father, proud and bold, with the same fire in his eyes, like when Twanria saw him last.

Everyone at the table drew back frightful of the apparitions. Justin was staring at his grandfather. Very distinguished in appearance. Justin knew his grandfather, and he knew him to still be alive. Before anyone could speak Katie began talking in a voice none her own, "These four men were bravely given the power of a weapon to hold to protect this world. These men before you are shone in the time of their proudest moments. Though some may be alive, their gifts were given to the one person in their family who could truly use these weapons for righteousness. Each of these men took a vow to protect and serve, as all who hold the weapons now must do. If you refuse these rules these weapons will be taken from you never to be seen again. What is your answer?

Justin, Twanria, Darell and Jamiele looked at one another wondering what to do. Just was the first to step forward. He put his hand down upon the Square Chakrum and said, "I accept." From the glow above the Chakrum the face looked down upon him and replied, "I believe you." The glow of the Square Chakrum diminished and Justin held it firmly in his hand.

Darell was next to receiving his chakrum. With another accept, the man who floated above the chakrum proudly said, "Use it wisely."

Jamiele, who was still timid about the situation, grabbed the Star Chakrum and accepted it. His father who starred down upon him with loving eyes said, "I know you will make me proud."

Twanria, who didn't want the face of her father to leave the room, accepted the Circle Chakrum. Her father with eyes so bold looked down upon her and said, "You couldn't have made me prouder."

The glow that seemed to be emanating from Katie soon vanished and she came back to reality. A tear filled Twanria's eyes before she completely let go of the image. Danielle, Erin, Richard and Maria were all stunned of what had happened before them.

"What should be our next plan of action," said Danielle trying to light the subject, "We know something is being planned.'

Maria thought it was the prefect time for her news, "You received a letter today from Queen Liana stating that an unstoppable army is heading for the Land."

Maria received looks and stares but she knew it had to be said. Maria handed over the copy of the letter and Twanria read it over carefully.

Twanria stared at everyone and decided to make her decision, "I cannot ask any of you to endanger your lives but for some reason all of us our connected someone."

Everyone looked around and agreed that they would stay and help in the best way they knew possible. Katie was becoming unnoticed when everyone rose up but she thought it was the best time to explain the situation, "I think it's time I told you all why I attacked you that day. When Janelle first captured me I resisted. I even fought against her. I lost quite horribly though. Her chakrum, as yours did, protected her against my attacks. Then from within the tent she brought out my elder sister Lily. Lily was bound and gagged and Janelle said if I didn't help her, she would harm her. I don't even know if Lily is even alive as we speak.

The room became very quiet. No one was talking and everyone sat back down. It made since and they knew she was telling the truth. Before anyone could speak Katie said, "If I was to kill any of you, I would have been able to accomplish it. My power grew every time I used them. I have control over my powers. Janelle trained me to fight with you all. I knew your weaknesses because she knew them. I held back a lot though. I only dealt blows to knock you out, never to kill. When Twanria shot her arrow at me, I lost focus and my attacks became more untamed and any of you hit would soon feel the fool wrath. That is why Erin was hurt so deeply."

" So you're saying that you nearly killed us all instead of coming to us." Said Erin sounding hurt, "That is just not the way friendship works."

"I know." Answered Katie, "I tried the best I can, and I did what I thought was right."

Katie left the room knowing that no one would understand her. She retreated to her quarters in the west wing of the castle. She thought about crying but it wouldn't accomplish anything. Twanria thought that Katie could handle herself so she choose to stay in the meeting room. Everyone was tense from what all they had seen.

Darell reported that he had some business to attend to so he soon left the room. Mostly everyone had to collect their thoughts so each one found reasons to leave. Erin knew her place was with Twanria so she and her both went out into the courtyard.

"Erin, do you think Katie was telling the truth?" Asked Twanria setting up a few targets to through her Chakrum at, "She could be telling the truth."

"I actually wouldn't be able to tell you." Answered Twanria, "If she was then we need to go help her sister."

Twanria grabbed her Chakrum and quickly ran up to Katie's room. She had just now thought of what might be happening to Katie's sister. If her sister truly were in trouble then they would have to do something. Through the long hallways with pictures and doors, they finally met up with Katie's bedchamber. When Twanria entered the room Katie was absent. Before one word was said Jamiele came running up with a message, "Katie said that she went to go make sure her sister was okay, and if possible rescue her."

Twanria looked into her arms and exclaimed, "What is with everyone wanting be the hero. Teamwork would be greatly appreciated too."

Erin ran to the other side of the castle alerting all she saw. They knew what was happening. Erin was able to recruit everyone with in minutes. They met all together in the courtyard. Twanria was just walking around shaking her head.

"As Erin has told you all, Katie escaped and I think it is time to end this once and for all," Said Twanria, "Janelle is trying to benefit from the invading armies instead of help. She keeps trying to busy us. She has tried to separate us since she knows we are the ones who will benefit the war most.

With Twanria's words finished they mounted their horses and Twanria, Erin, Danielle, Justin, Maria, Richard and Jamiele all left to look for Katie. The moon was invading when riding into the forest. Erin kept thinking to herself, "This cannot be good." Justin kept trying to ride next to Danielle but she kept speeding away. When they dispersed from the meeting room, he chased her all around the castle trying to talk to her. Richard and Maria were not speaking to much, hoping that the rest of people wouldn't find out there dark secret. Maria still harbored many angers towards Katie for saying Richard was beneath her. Jamiele kept silently trying to recall all the events that happened earlier. He knew that Katie was telling the truth about Janelle, but Jamiele had been friends with Janelle for such a long time. He wondered how it could be possible he missed it.

Twanria stopped in front of them and dispersed them into the forest. Danielle didn't want to go with Justin so the groups went as follows: Danielle, Maria and Jamiele went off to the east while Twanria and Erin went straight on. Richard and Justin took west.

Justin and Richard fought but Twanria overruled them. They all left in their respected direction. Twanria wanted to be the one to find Katie. Erin and her rode fast through the dark forest. Occasionally Twanria felt someone following her. They stopped to find footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Twanria felt a shiver fall down her back. Erin grabbed her sword and pointed in the area from which the noise came. Erin shouted, "Come out of there."

From behind a heavy tree Samuel, in his armor and dark cloak emerged to greet them with an equal large sword. Erin held her sword straight and charged for Samuel screaming. Twanria grabbed her bow from her back and placed an arrow swiftly in its shaft. With a clash, as if to be lighting, Erin's sword hit Samuels. Twanria's arrow flew through the air. Before reaching impact, Samuel caught the arrow with his left hand, while blocking Erin with his sword. He broke the arrow in two and smiled at Twanria almost laughing at her weak attempt. She grabbed another arrow and waited for her chance. Erin flipped from her hoarse and engaged in battle with Samuel. She felt she had to beat him to prove herself. Erin caught a swift cut from Samuel's sword but Twanria let her arrow fly and caught Samuel fight in the knee. Samuel fell a little, and with this Erin took her chance and jabbed her Sword right through his chest. Samuel let out a small yell and fell backwards onto the sword. Erin stepped on him and removed her sword from his chest. Twanria looked a little mortified since the only person she had ever seen killed was her farther.

Erin mounted her hoarse, and took off with Twanria following swiftly behind. They knew they were close if Samuel was nearby. They rode faster and faster hoping to find Katie before she did something she would regret.


	19. Jamiele the hero

Warlord 19

Justin and Richard were walking in silence in their respective directions. Their steeds that treaded quietly across the wet forest ground made little noise to the sound of the birds. The sky was becoming cloudy and dark but their journey was not close to being completed. Richard had a steady mind on Maria, while Justin kept his thoughts on Danielle and how sorry he was.

"A, Justin," Said Richard calmly and nervous, "how'd you know when you was in love with Ms. Danielle"

Justin turned to Richard just contemplating what he had said, "I don't actually remember when I began to love Danielle, I just knew."

"Whats you mean you'se just knew."

"Well, I knew because, she became my world, my hope, my life." Said Justin, just know realizing how much he cared for her.

"I don't know if Ms. Maria does all that for me." Replied Richard.

"If you really love her, you will be able to tell in time." Stated Justin.

Justin and Richard just basked in their new thoughts and hopes. Justin still wondered if Danielle would forgive him. They encountered a couple of small twigs and a few creatures before the forest cleared to a field.

Jamiele reframed from talking since he just met Danielle and Maria. Maria and Danielle had an uneasy relationship. Danielle thought that Maria tried to steal Justin from him a while ago, so they kept silent. They heard noises coming from Twanria's direction but didn't follow until time to return. Their journey was short lived because they came to a deep crevice in the ground. They were going to turn around but from with in the hole they heard a voice. It was faint and barely able to distinguish. They rode their horses as closely to the hole as possible.

Jamiele dismounted his horse and crawled along the edge of the hole. He couldn't see the end of it but he could definitely hear someone. Before Jamiele could distinguish the voice Danielle screamed at the on come of an army in the distance. From her sight she could see forty men walking through the trees. Jamiele was still staring at the men when the voice became louder. Danielle motioned for Jamiele to mount his hoarse. Maria was getting ancy at the on coming of the men. Jamiele wanted to help who was ever in the deep crevice. Before Jamiele could think of what to do they were run off by the on slot of arrows coming from deep with in the forest. Maria's horse was hit and she fell to the ground screaming. Jamiele grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her onto his horse. They rode away from the arrows, back towards the direction of Twanria and Erin.

"I didn't know the army was already that close." Stated Danielle who was riding faster then she ever had before, "If we get hit by those arrows, whoever is left should go warn Twanria."

"Agreed" Called Maria, who was holding on steadily to Jamiele, "But if they catch us all then were done for."

"Lets think of positive things Maria," Stated Jamiele, "Let us all get away safely."

They laughed in terrified delusion. At this very moment Maria came to terms with her feelings for Richard as she was riding scared. Danielle was ahead of Jamiele when an arrow came flying down from the air and struck her in the arm. Danielle screamed, a scream that would be heard all over the forest. She tried her hardest to hold on the reigns but her arm was bleeding all over her blouse. She slowed but Jamiele grabbed the reigns of the horse while Maria and Danielle switched places. Danielle used her good arm to tare a piece of her blouse off. The arrow had gone through so Danielle knew what she must do. She cracked off the back end of the arrow, which was led with a grumbled scream. She then after, closing her eyes, pushed the arrow through. A scream, for which the likes of Jamiele's ears had never heard, rang through his head with such intensity that he looked back to see if she were still alive. Her arm was bleeding more then ever but as the tears flowed down her face, Danielle tore a piece of her blouse and rapped her arm.

Maria watched as Danielle fainted from the pain. Jamiele reached and grabbed her good arm and held it to keep her balanced. Maria shed a single tear since she knew the pain of many. Since Danielle was a doctor she knew all to well what to do for her wound. Maria thought Danielle must have helped many soldiers like that before. Before Maria's thoughts had time to adjust themselves a few more arrows flew through the air. Both of their horses were hit and they were all flown to the ground. Maria landed on her head and was knocked unconscious by the blow. Her horse soon fell upon her legs keeping her from moving if she were able.

Jamiele set Danielle behind a tree. He tried to push the horse from Maria. He couldn't get the dark haired horse to move. He grabbed Maria and tried to move her but he didn't want to break her legs. Since she was unconscious, he knew she wouldn't feel the pain. Sweat began to roll his face as the arrows flew faster and swifter. One arrow skimmed his face leaving a light scar. Another tore his shirt but none embedded themselves. Jamiele was lost but before He was hit with an arrow, it was knocked away with the power of a flying disk. It was to fast to see but when Jamiele turned around he saw Justin and Richard standing next to him. Justin reached out his arm as the Square Chakrum returned to his hand.

Justin ran to Danielle as Richard and Jamiele lifted the horse from Maria. Maria was still lifeless when Richard picked her up from the ground. Justin looked at Danielle with eyes of fear and pain. He didn't know what to do. He turned to Richard and Jamiele for direction. Justin soon put Danielle over his shoulder and the three of them ran for Twanria and Erin. The arrows were so close and came falling from the sky like rain. They couldn't run any further.

"How come they're coming this way?" Asked Justin, "The castle is to the north of where they're marching."

"They're not going for the castle." Stated Jamiele, "They're going for all of the outer villages first. The direction they're headed for now is my home village.'

"We need to tell Twanria and the others." Said Justin, "But first we need to get out of the line of all these arrows, you think they would run out sometime."

"Yes, you would think that." Said Jamiele sarcastically; "They're an army they probably have arrows for days."

"Don't get cocky." Said Justin feeling quite frustrated, "What do you suggest we do then?"

"I have an idea." Said Jamiele as he ran off towards the north of their direction.

Richard and Justin stayed put until they heard a noise. A couple of men were shouting. When Justin turned around he saw Jamiele holding the Star Chakrum. He through the chakrum and one by one the bows were shattered into pieces to lay upon the forest ground. His chakrum flew with such swiftness that when it reached the end of the line of bows it ricocheted off a nearby tree and began flying through the forest. Justin never saw a chakrum fly with such force before. He took his opportunity and ran for Twanria and Erin. Without the horses the journey wasn't going to take as long as it did before.

"Justin do you think we'se gonna make it." Asked Richard, "I don't wants Ms. Maria to get hurt."

"We're going to make it Richard, don't worry." Said Justin trying to sound truthful, "I'm just hoping Jamiele will be okay."

As soon as Justin finished his statement, he heard Jamiele yell from the back of the forest. Justin stopped but since Danielle was still out he couldn't go back to help. He was torn between the guy who saved him and the girl he loved. He pressed forward but Richard looked lost and confused. They ran in the direction of the meeting point but before they reached it they ran into Lady Kathryn.

"Katie you have to help Jamiele," Said Justin feeling truly tired and short of breath, "I know you won't let him die."

"How did you find me and what happened to Jamiele?" Asked Katie.

"No time for that!" Shouted Justin with anger in his voice, "Go help Jamiele he's just down there fighting off that entire army."

Katie ran off in the direction of Jamiele's battle. She ran and saw many men upon the ground. She saw Jamiele and he was lying on the ground as lifeless as a stone. A couple of men were standing over him. All at one moment the rage that Katie had been suppressing burst out. She used her energy balls with the utmost force. Her eyes began to glow a white neon shade of vibrancy as her hands began to form orbs around themselves she through her orbs towards the surrounding men and at once their bodies flew back into nearby trees knocking them unconscious. She soon turned her wrath upon the entire army. Men were flying all around from Katie's full frontal attacks. Many screamed, while some ran in terror. She walked over to Jamiele holding her hand up keeping the men from attacking them. Jamiele was bleeding badly from the face with a few bruises on his arms. From his torn shirt, he had a cut across his chest, and a few small slits on his legs. Katie's rage grew, but before she could make a shot, an arrow flew through the air landing in her stomach. The pain seemed to fly through all at once. Her ribs were still bruised from her previous battles.

Twanria and Erin met up with Richard and Justin. Justin was scared of all the pain that seemed to fill his heart. He didn't know what exactly happened to Danielle but he knew it wasn't good. Justin explained what had happened.

"The only reason we were heading back was because Twanria heard noises." Said Erin looking at Danielle and Maria.

"Who could've done all of this?" Said Twanria.

"That army that attacked us could only consist of around forty men." Stated Justin, "An army consisting of forty men is not the entire army, that was just the front lines to test the stability of our army."

"Well then where is the entire army?" Asked Twanria.

Justin hesitated but knew he had to say, "Probably attacking other villages, and soon the castle."

Twanria stared mindlessly at Justin but she knew what she had to do, "We must return to the castle at once then and prepare for battle."

"What about Jamiele and Katie?" Asked Justin, "We can't just leave them, after all Jamiele saved Danielle's life. And Janelle is trying to prosper from the war and you know she will be the one to make this worst then it needs to be."

"They need a leader, I have to return but I agree with you." Stated Twanria, "Erin and I will return to the castle and prepare for battle and we'll take Maria and Danielle with us."

Danielle began to stir seemingly to hear the entire conversation, "I'm staying here with Justin."

"Danielle maybe you should go with them?" Asked Justin, "You're still badly hurt."

"Justin my arm will heal in time." Said Danielle, "I want to stay with you, so please don't leave me."

Justin couldn't fight with her so he put her down on the ground. Her eyes were still quite hazy but she didn't want to leave him. Richard put Maria on the back of Erin's hoarse and they were of with in minutes. Danielle was slowly coming to reality but her flushed face showed she wouldn't be able to move to soon.

Julian and Miano were preparing the troops for battle when Danielle came upon the castle. The troops in all their glory were dressed in the finest metal of protection. Miano was following Julian around as if to be some stray dog of some sorts. Erin looked over the troops her self and decided to take command.

"All you here." Erin began with, "You might not survive this battle. You have to be dedicated to your kingdom. At one point as most of you know lord William was a great and powerful ruler before he became bitter and cruel. This is going to be fierce. We know that Queen Liana's Queendom has been overthrown by this powerful army and we will not let it happened to our land. We will win. We will fight. We will survive. We will be victorious. Are you with me?"

At first the crowd was silent but from the front of the army cheers ranged through out the land. Erin, Julian, Miano and Twanria went into the war room to plan a strategy.

"Now I bet they are going to try to over take the land by splitting up as they did back there." Stated Erin, "What we have to do here is take the army out one by one."

"How can we do that if we don't know where the armies are?" Asked Twanria.

"Well we are going to have to have someone go out and scout where they are." Said Erin, "I volunteer Julian and Miano, since they work so well together."

"I agree Erin." Said Twanria, "I think that they should go and we can just prepare the troops just in case they attack here while they are gone."

Julian and Miano looked at each other wondering how all this happened, "We've let you down before, are you sure." Said Julian.

"Well here is your chance to make it up." Said Twanria with a smirk on her face, "If you mess up this time you go to the front line."

Julian and Miano left at once and didn't say one more word to Twanria or Erin. They looked nervous as they left the room.

"Are you sure they can handle this Twanria?" Asked Erin.

"It was your idea Erin." Replied Twanria.

"They will be fine I know they will, Twanria don't worry If they don't come back alive we know they died bravely"

"Erin that is horrible." Said Twanria with a smirk on her face, "Oh it does feel good to laugh doesn't it. So much has happened."

Justin and Richard were helping Danielle walk back through the forest. They met up with a bunch of lifeless bodies but no army. They were relieved to find that Jamiele and Katie's bodies were missing from the wreck and carnage. Danielle began to walk on her own and she picked up something peculiar. When she turned around she showed Richard and Justin Jamiele's chakrum that was covered in blood. Danielle held the chakrum feeling the pain from the chakrum. Danielle suddenly froze and began breathing deeper. Images began to flood through her mind. The chakrum was showing her what had happened. She saw the images as if she was the chakrum.

The Star Chakrum showed Jamiele and Katie beaten on the ground. Two men came and picked them up. They were dragged south of the area and were thrown in the back of a dark carriage for which one horse was hooked. Danielle told what she saw to the others and they knew immediately what they must do. D

"Were going to go after them are we not?" Asked Danielle.

"We have to but this is strictly a rescue mission, we won't get caught." Said Justin.

"They's is prisoners of War Justin, how are we'se gonna get thems back?" Asked Richard.

"I don't know." Said Justin, "But whatever we do we got to do it fast. The ground is shaking. That means more troops are approaching."


	20. Planning memories

Warlord 20

Julian and Miano traveled by foot so they wouldn't be heard crossing the forest. The castle being north of the forest was easy to spot from their location. They headed east to see if they could spot any invading armies. They came upon a small house. Made primarily of wood. Small in size and corrupt in age, the house looked as if it could come down at any moment. Julian, wearing his blue armor and cloak, removed his sword and walked slowly up the house. Miano, wearing a red fleece top and wool pants, followed behind cautiously. Julian knocked upon the old wooden door three times. From the sounds of it, only one person resided inside. Being captain of the elite guard Julian was quite fearless; he only hoped that Miano would be safe.

From the door emerged Rachel. Rachel, in a blue gown with a white blouse, looked at them quite peculiarly. Rachel, being the age of twenty, did not seem the type to be living on her own. She had great height but in her missions pasts she held a sense of companionship. Miano was quite relieved to see their friend standing in the doorway.

"How has life been for you Rachel?" Asked Miano, with his heart still beating, "We haven't seen you since that meeting a few days ago."

"I've been just lovely to tell you truth." Said Rachel, looking radiant as the wind blew past her red hair, "I have been writing about my adventures with you."

"You're a writer?" Asked Julian.

"Yes I write novels about strong women and fearless men." Answered Rachel going back through the house to grab her paper.

Julian looked over the writings but soon remembered his mission, "Well if you're a writer Rachel, I think you should come with us for a real story. We are on a mission for Lady Twanria to scoop at where the invading armies are."

Rachel seemed surprisingly pleased and picked up more paper and a quill, "I'd love to have an ending for my story so I think I will join you."

"It's going to be dangerous." Said Julian, looking at Miano with eyes of disbelief, "Are you sure?"

Rachel walked past them on her way out of her cottage. Miano and Julian followed behind her trying to walk as fast as she did. They didn't know what was to come but what they did know is that they were going to approaching a village soon.

Twanria and Erin had been sitting in the war room ever since Julian and Miano left. Maria was lying comfortably in the sick bay. Erin was scanning the map. She noticed the village, which was considered her protectorate, was stationed below where Janelle's camp used to be. From the North of Janelle's camp was the Castle.

"Twanria, did you know there is a village north of the castle." Asked Erin, "I have never been there before."

"No I didn't Erin." Answered Twanria getting up from her chair to look over the map, "I've never been that far north. I've lived in the Castle for most of my life maybe my mother would know."

Twanria had a servant summon her mother to the war room. While they were waiting Erin noticed something on the map very small.

"Twanria do you know how long this map has been here?" Asked Erin, noticing a small dot on the map, "There is a dot here marked in blue ink."

Twanria looked closely but noticed another dot; "There is a green dot in that village from which neither of us visited. There is another in that village to the east of the castle marked in white. The last one is from the west marked in yellow."

Erin examined each dot but could not tell what they represented, "I wish the King were still alive—"

"Erin why did you call him King." Interrupted Twanria who was truly shocked since she never heard it before, "I've only referred to him as Lord William."

Erin hesitated, but she knew she would have to tell sometime, "The story goes like this Twanria. I knew Lord William, when he was still a King. I knew him before he went bitter. We were friends, very good friends in fact. I was on the elite team with your father many years ago. Back then I was around the age of thirteen and the quickest sword alive. Your father had this code that he would not fight a women and since all the people on the team were men he needed a girl to fight Janelle. I was elected that girl. I was spirited and I got on your fathers nerves a lot and—"

"Wait, you knew my father." Asked Twanria, who was becoming quite frustrated, "How come you didn't tell me before."

"I didn't think you could handle it." Said Erin with the full sound of her age in her voice, "Let me continue. I know what your thinking. You are wondering why I don't have a chakrum and the answer is simple. Though I may have been on the team I quit before they got their chakrums. It kind of makes me wish I had stayed on to get one of those weapons."

"You didn't trust me with the truth after all we have been through?" Twanria Asked, still feeling the force of what Erin said, "I know you may thought it in my best interest but I am nineteen years old."

"Twanria you are still a child." Said Erin laughing feeling quite old, "I am twenty-four. To me you are still quite young. I knew your father, he was a good man and I have something to tell you that may not sound right."

"Tell me I can take it." Said Twanria, trying to sound older.

Erin sighed but she knew she must continue, "Your father was one of the best swordsman in the land. If your father wanted to, he could of killed Janelle. What I'm trying to say is, your father held back because of his code of ethics. He didn't use his best judgment because he, deep down, didn't want to hurt Janelle. Janelle was around my age at the time and she was still a child. She may have been skilled with a chakrum and all but she couldn't compare to your father in the least. Your father let himself get taken in by his code and that led to his downfall. Janelle wouldn't be alive today if your father would have fought her with his full knowledge and power."

"I don't believe you Erin" Said Twanria sounding hysterical, "It can't be true, he had a family to take care of, he wouldn't sacrifice his life just because of some code."

"It's true Twanria." Said a voice coming from the door, "My husband had a total respect for women. We both knew that one day he would have to lose his life to Janelle because he would not fight her."

Twanria's mother entered the room quietly but Erin thought it her turn to speak again, "My decision to not tell you about me knowing your father was helped by this event. If I had never quit the elite force, your father wouldn't have had to fight Janelle and I would have been the one to fight her."

"Then I have one question Erin" Said Twanria trying to hold back tears, "Why did you quit the team?"

"I quit because of King William and myself." Erin said trying to keep her composure, "King William went into his deep depression and became quite bitter and anything under his name, I didn't want to be a part of. Most of all, I was scared. I was only thirteen. Your father understood that I was to young to fight someone as skilled as Janelle. I knew I would lose. Janelle had as much training as I did. She fought to kill while I only fought when it was necessary. I couldn't bring myself to kill her if I had the chance. Your father let me quit and I went back to my hometown using my skills to protect it from harm."

Twanria's mother walked into the room, "Twanria please don't hold any resentment towards Erin. It was her choice to quite and your father made it easier for her. The past can't be changed. I may grieve for the loss of your father but I do not want you to hold any resentment. Your father died a hero. He saved many in his lifetime. And now since you know the truth about King William, you can now let him pass on also. You know what you must do. You must lead this castle to victory and return it to its glory."

Twanria began to weep more then she had before but she knew her mother was right, "Mother, thanks."

Twanria collapsed in her mother's arms and this sight pierced through Erin's veil of invulnerability and one tear fell from her eye, "Twanria, I am truly sorry for what has happened through your life."

Twanria adjusted herself and she pointed to that spot on the map, north of the Castle, "Mother where is this place."

"That place there is our home village." Said Twanria's mother in a subtle voice, "I also know what the dots are for. Your father showed me this map once before."

Before Twanria's mother could explain what the dots represented Darell came rushing in. He was out of breath and carrying the Square Chakrum.

"Lady Twanria, I have urgent news." Said Darell still trying to catch his breathe, "Katie, Jamiele and Katie's sister Lily have all been captured as prisoners as war. I have a parchment that says if you don't surrender the Kingdom then they will be killed."

Twanria rolled her eyes in sheer amazement, "If this week gets any worst, I will know god is punishing us. Let me see the parchment Darell."

Twanria skimmed over the parchment and read, "King William. We know that you haven't been seen in the land for quite sometime but we have an offer you cannot refuse. We have captured the most noble Lady Kathryn, Lady Lily and Prince Jamiele—"

"Prince Jamiele." Shouted Erin almost falling over, "I didn't know he was prince."

Darell sat in a nearby chair and began to explain, "Jamiele isn't exactly a prince. He is heir to the thrown. Jamiele's father Jammal and Lord William were dear friends. Since Lord William never had any sons he cast Jamiele as his heir to the thrown. Only few know that though. I heard the story from my father. Since Jamiele was never heard of after the incident with Jammal's father, no one remembered or even knew that Jamiele was still alive."

"It's true." Said Twanria's mother, "I heard the story from Krasas, my dear departed husband."

"Wait just a moment." Said Twanria, remembering something, "Justin, Richard and Danielle went back to try and rescues them. If the invading army has them, then what happened to Justin, Richard and Danielle?"

"I have one guess." Said Erin sounding bold; "They probably went to try to save them since the people in the group think it as a hobby."

They all laughed a little but Twanria took control again, "Well we're still waiting for Richard and Julian to return so we can't do anything until they get back. So mom what did you say these dots were for?"

Justin, Richard and Danielle were following swiftly behind the front line of the army. They were not hard to follow since they destroyed anything in their path.

"Isn't the armor their wearing the same as Samuels?" Said Justin making an observation.

"Yes I think it is." Said Danielle who was plastered to Justin's hand.

They heard an approaching army behind them but couldn't tell if it was Twanria's army or the invading army. They kept swiftly behind the trees as not to be seen. The night was soon becoming day, and none of them haven't slept in days. From what Danielle could see, Jamiele and Katie were in a wooden cage being carried by four soldiers. Jamiele wasn't moving. Katie was lying down in the cage beside him. Justin concentrated his mind to his hands and with a flash of light the Square Chakrum appeared in his hand. Danielle was still holding onto the bloody Star Chakrum but she didn't know how to use it.

"I have a plan." Said Justin holding his chakrum at the cage, "I think this will work."

"I don't like your plans Justin." Said Danielle fearing for her life, "Why don't we just follow them so we can see where their camp is."

"Oh come on it's a good plan Danielle." Said Justin pleading.

"I said no Justin." Said Danielle ending the conversation.

They kept closely to the trees watching every movement of the soldiers carefully. Danielle couldn't see if Jamiele was all right. She knew if Jamiele had his chakrum he would be fine. Before they could move another step they heard footsteps from behind them. Silently they looked at the moving bushes and tree limbs. They couldn't see anyone but they knew someone was there. From over the trees they saw the other army approaching. They wore the same armor as the other men on the side of them. They felt surrounded. The three of them took off for the trees. They knew someone was there but they were surrounded.

Running as swiftly as possible they ran into a man who looked a lot like Samuel but something was different. For one difference he had a deep gash within his chest. His eyes were dark and cloudy. His expression made Danielle turn in fear. He removed his sword from its sheath. Justin grabbed his chakrum and prepared to fight. Danielle and Richard ran to the side. Danielle watched and Justin fought for his life against a lifeless soul.


End file.
